The Bow that Breaks
by PinkDragonStrike
Summary: As a young mother, and wife of a lord constantly at war, Satomi is left to her own devices in learning how to raise Sesshoumaru. But when the prince is more than she can handle she finds herself unsure that she is capable of her duty to the West.
1. Chapter 1

_The Bow that Breaks_

 _As a young mother, and wife of a lord constantly at war, Satomi is left to her own devices in learning how to raise Sesshoumaru. But when the prince is more than she can handle she finds herself unsure that she is capable of her duty to the West._

Chapter 1

Her pursed lips weakened only to become a downward turn as she looked at the child standing in front of her. His eyes were so innocent…innocently deceiving. She rolled her eyes as he cocked his head to the side trying to understand the expression. She took a deep breath, calming herself as she combed her fingers through her hair, flicking away a leaf in distaste. She was tired of this chase. No one ever told her that being a mother was going to be easy but no one said it would be this hard either. Maybe it was her youth, a lack of understanding. But surely by eighteen she should know exactly what made a near three year old tick shouldn't she? She should know how to comfort him when his father was off fighting a war that seemed to be going on forever. Instead, she was in the middle of a forest looking at the child she called _his_ son. Sesshoumaru did not belong to her, he belonged to Taisho. Yes, she'd birthed the child, cared for him his entire little existence but she laid no claim to this child. At least that was the way she'd always viewed it. Male demons were raised closely alongside their fathers and females alongside their mothers. In another few years, she would be lucky to catch a glimpse of the child in passing. He would train at his father's side, raised in the way to see her as merely a vessel to his existence and hardly anything more.

Maybe the other part of it was the fact that she never wanted to have children but no one granted her the right to say no. She was obligated to have at least one male less she be unfit to be a Lady of the West if she could not fulfill her duty.

There was no surprise that when she'd reached the age of maturity she was presented to the highest noble, courted and wed within a short period of time. It was a tradition as old as time itself. It was in her blood as a princess and her parents would not sell her for petty coins. But the dog general was her least favorite pick at the time. Taisho was certainly the strongest and maybe the wealthiest but not the most practical. Taisho's values and views were eclectic; he had a certain penchant for throwing inuyoukai standards by the wayside and giving nods to the humans. To her brutish father it didn't matter so long as she was with a noble and benefiting from the union. Once he and Taisho shook hands, the deed was done and Taisho wasted little time presenting her with the expected responsibility of motherhood.

At fifteen, she was expected to understand all nuances that motherhood offered. It was all that she learned or at least was supposed to learn. Absolutely any and everything including the fight training that took place outside her window as she sat there learning how to be poised while holding a screaming child held more interest. She knew that once the screaming child was old enough she would blend into the background quietly.

"Sesshoumaru, enough of this. It's time to go home."

She'd developed what she thought was a sterner voice over those few years but it did little good.

Sesshoumaru's responses to her words were always the same as one would expect from a wall. Un-moving silence. She hated the obstinate look he was now giving her, as if her words already didn't matter to him. He was learning to ignore her too quickly. The little demon was almost three going on thirteen. Satomi cringed at the thought of trying to grab him again but what choice did she have? She would simply have to endure those little claws and fangs that hardly felt little when they were digging into her skin. She'd learned _his_ child…the two personalities that Sesshoumaru exhibited. There was the poised little prince and then there was the wild animal that was unleashed from its cage more often than not especially when he could not have his way. Satomi tried to convince herself that this stage would end soon. But there was no end in sight.

The moment she plucked him from the ground reminded her of every other moment she experienced with Sesshoumaru day in and out, growling and fighting all the way while avoiding claws and fangs that should've have been saved for a true enemy. There wasn't a day when she did not struggle, where she didn't have to fight to get him to go unwillingly no matter what the occasion. Only his father held that authority. The thought made her throat burn the heat of blood rose to the surface of her skin. No. Sesshoumaru would _never_ be her child.

There was only a certain amount of triumph and dignity a lady could muster as she nodded to the guards who bowed to her on the way into the castle; still, she kept her head held high despite the fact that she was carrying Sesshoumaru in a less than dignified manner. The moment the doors closed behind her she sighed and relaxed only to realize her mistake as she screamed. She faintly heard Sesshoumaru's growl as he landed on the floor. She was less concerned with his short trip to the ground than the blood running down her forearm where his claws found their way in. Bending, she pressed her arm trying to stop the blood from draining to the floor as it soaked into her dress.

"My lady, you're injured!"

"It's alright Kaori. It will heal. Really, it was just an accident." Satomi shook her head to keep the tears from forming from embarrassment as the old servant frowned and placed a cloth over the wound.

"An accident? Hmph" Five deep scratches from the bend of the elbow down to the wrist was no accident.

"…"

Satomi noticed Kaori turn a stern look in Sesshoumaru's direction shaking her head in the process.

"My lady, I doubt that you will have to contend with such behavior for much longer. Our lord sends word of his return tomorrow."

"Very well."

"My lady…"

Satomi met her eyes and behind them she saw experience and wisdom. Kaori may have only been a servant but she had several children and now grandchildren of her own.

"You have a strong son but do not forget your strength in the process of allowing him to become his father's heir. You are just as responsible for his strength as his father and therefore you hold equal claim."

"He isn't mine Kaori. I have accepted as much."

"Then you accept being powerless and he will treat you as such…weak."

Satomi looked over at Sesshoumaru again as he remained seated on the floor a glare affixed to his features. She felt a certain unease build as she realized he'd never taken his eyes away from her, he felt no remorse for what he'd done. She was at her child's mercy.

Satomi straightened as she moved toward Sesshoumaru but stopped abruptly as he tensed in a manner ready to attack her again should she get any closer.

"My lady…?"

Kaori joined her seeing the nervousness rise in Satomi.

"Tell me what it is you need."

Satomi crossed her arms against her as she began to shiver. She wanted to blame it on the poison in Sesshoumaru's claws but she knew better. He'd not been using it and she too held the same poison in her blood lending her immune. The tears hung on for a moment longer before they fell and she turned away.

"Bathe him and take him to his room. I don't want to see him anymore today."

"Yes my lady."

Kaori frowned. She was only saddened by Satomi's reaction to Sesshoumaru. It was always what she did when she didn't know what to do. She would separate herself from Sesshoumaru, avoiding him when Taisho was gone. Today had been one of the few outings that the two of them had together but they hadn't been gone very long. Despite Sesshoumaru's age Kaori was well aware that Sesshoumaru had a working order of who was alpha, omega and everyone that fell in between. Taisho was alpha to him but his mother was no more than omega and he was the beta. It was exactly why he was obedient to Taisho and gave everyone else hell. But as Sesshoumaru's main caretaker she managed to work her way into a position of respect. It was the position his mother should have had. Sesshoumaru rarely fought with her and even now he let her pick him up without more than a whine in opposition

"You treat your mother with such disrespect but I'm not afraid of you little one. Give me any trouble and I'll let you decide if my bark is worse than my bite. Understand?"

Sesshoumaru gave her a perplexed look before peering over her shoulder to see his mother walk away.

* * *

 _A/N: Although I've written little snippets of Sesshoumaru's mom (aka Satomi) into other fiction I've never explored her character or Sesshoumaru as a child so here we go :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Bow that Breaks**

I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 2

Satomi watched from a window as Taisho playfully sparred with Sesshoumaru occasionally picking him up and tossing him to the air only to catch him again. Sesshoumaru seemed thrilled to hunt Taisho amongst the trees or shift between forms quickly to make their games more interesting. Taisho maintained this for a few hours seemingly making up for lost time. Satomi sneered feeling the jealousy rise in her. She didn't know why it would effect her. She'd already accepted that Sesshoumaru wasn't hers but to see him interact so willingly, so easily with Taisho not for a few moments but for hours without so much as a small issue left her feeling bitter.

Taisho kissed her as he joined her in their room. Satomi did her best to hide the jealously but Taisho could always see when something was wrong. He often paid more attention to her than she wanted to give him credit. Despite her initial disinterest in the dog general when they first became mates she'd grown accustomed to him. He took care of her as he'd promised her father. She never had to ask for anything as Taisho tended to give willingly and she could find no fault in him for that.

"Something wrong Satomi?"

"No." She faked a quick smile. She knew better than to tell him the truth. The dog general may have been a giving demon but he was stubborn and lacked in understanding.

"You seem troubled."

"Everything is fine, I assure you."

"Hmph. You assure me? Everything is going fine with you and Sesshoumaru as well then?"

Satomi swallowed and clenched her fangs nervously turning her attention to the vanity mirror as she picked up the brush and gently ran it through her hair feigning calm disinterest.

"Yes."

"Would you tell me otherwise?"

"There is nothing to tell."

Taisho kept his gaze locked on her but she avoided him until he placed his hand on hers to stop her actions and bring her attention to him.

"Can you explain to me why he doesn't see his own mother?"

"Wh…what are you talking about?"

"The servants have quite the schedule for him. When exactly are _you_ with him?"

She laughed off the nerves building, "The schedule is not set in stone Taisho. There is always time."

"When?"

Satomi felt every lie digging her deeper with her mate but she was in too far and at least she would not have to lie about her most recent attempt at spending time with Sesshoumaru.

"Just yesterday we went for a walk along the forest of the grounds. Sesshoumaru enjoyed very much giving me a bit of a chase."

"A walk?...Anything else?"

Satomi suddenly felt out of breath, "...That takes time Taisho."

"Sesshoumaru says the servants' names more than he does yours. I suppose that's more understandable now."

Satomi laughed beside herself. She rarely heard Sesshoumaru say a thing yet with his father words came forward?

"So he talks to you?"

"Only a few words and I'm not sure which is more concerning, the fact that he talks so little, or the fact that you're not there."

"Sesshoumaru receives the care he needs..."

"From the servants."

"…not always…"

"You're his mother!"

She'd known it was only a matter of time before Taisho erupted and she would respond accordingly.

"And you his father! I am not responsible for teaching him only what his father can."

Satomi could not keep from raising her voice. She knew she should not have but Taisho would never understand what it was like to constantly feel under attack by his own son or to feel like his role in this family already meant nothing.

"I have responsibilities to this land as well as our family. You know that! Your responsibility is to our son, my heir! Why is he not with you?!"

"I…" There was no way for her to explain that she didn't know what to do with Sesshoumaru, that even after being taught, no one once prepared her to handle a child like him. He existed by the servants' hands and she'd been somewhat grateful that Taisho hadn't been there to witness her shortcomings.

"I want him in your sight at all times not constantly in some servant's hands when I am gone is that clear?!"

"…"

"Satomi!"

"Yes my lord."

"It would not hurt to teach him a few more words either. You could at least do that."

"He talks when he wants."

"How would you know?"

Satomi looked away from him trying to distance herself from his fury, too ashamed to make a return before he left the room.

…

Satomi's growls filled the morning air as she threw herself into a roll in the damp grass. Her long ears playing around her as she shook the dew from her white fur and laid among the flowers. She didn't want to think about her argument with Taisho yesterday or having to deal with his horrible child. Although Sesshoumaru hadn't been with her at all times she had other responsibilities that stretched in Taisho's absence. She may not have been able to make final decisions or give orders but she was his place holder and made sure orders were at least carried through. She was the face of the West, the façade of calm when her lord was at war. How long had it been since she was able to spare a moment to herself without worry, breathe in the fresh air outside of the stifling castle or stretch her legs with a run that might take her anywhere? She wanted to forget her responsibilities and lay there forever. The sun warmed her as it peaked over the horizon. She enjoyed it momentarily before she huffed a sigh and stood. She wished that a sight so beautiful wasn't her signal to leave and return to the place that she called home. But she had to go. Her lord would be worried to find her missing if only for the fear of raising Sesshoumaru alone.

She returned to find her lord already awake. It was not unlike him but the otherwise typical silence of their room was broken by the pacing of his footsteps. The wood of the floors creaked with every harsh movement. It was surprising that he'd yet to wear a path into the floor.

"Taisho?"

"Satomi, where have you been?"

"Just getting fresh air. Is there something wrong?"

"Hachi brings word early this morning. He will return with more news shortly"

Satomi stepped forward, narrowing her eyes as Taisho's pacing ended.

"What are you saying?"

"It would seem things are more unsettled in the East…"

"But you just got back."

"It doesn't look like I have a choice."

"What about Sesshoumaru? You promised him. He won't understand Taisho!"

"He'll be fine."

"Then you underestimate him greatly."

"No, but it seems that I may be overestimating you."

"I have tried with him. There is no reasoning."

"He's a child. I suggest you try harder."

Taisho watched her struggle with her emotions. Maybe the words had come out too harshly but so many battles hadn't broken out in centuries; these were not peaceful times and in his absence Satomi and Sesshoumaru were more vulnerable to attack.

Satomi looked away from him. Taisho's leaving was not as much of a concern to her as to how Sesshoumaru would react. Taisho had only been back two days and Sesshoumaru was starting to get used to the thought of his father being at home. She couldn't have been more angry when Taisho returned and promised he would stay for a while knowing that it was a promise he had no control over keeping.

"He hates me…"

Taisho frowned hearing the words.

"He cannot hate you. You are his mother."

Satomi batted the tears away, disbelieving the words. Sesshoumaru's actions were so clear that it hurt to think on them.

"Sesshoumaru only wants you and he makes it painfully clear."

She laid her hand in his as she pulled the sleeve to show him the healing scars.

His tone became quiet.

"Do you pretend to be so powerless woman? I did not choose a lady unworthy of me to raise my heir. You mean just as much and more to him as you do to me. He may not understand that now, but he will. He is _our_ son and you will raise him as such in my absence. Show him who you are and do not lend yourself to be forgotten."

Satomi nodded as Hachi returned in a panic.

"What is it?!"

"My lord we need you immediately! The boundaries have been crossed and our forces are failing. We need your power to drive them back!"

"Taisho?"

"I must go. Tell Sesshoumaru that I'm sorry. This could not be helped."

"Of course."

Satomi calmed as Taisho lifted her chin and kissed her. She made no attempt to follow them out instead she found herself at the doorway of Sesshoumaru's room. The child was still asleep and she wondered if he was dreaming of the short time he'd had with his father maybe the days ahead. That future would have to be put on hold again. She shook her head, feeling the increasing weight of having to tell Sesshoumaru that his father was gone again and no amount of power would make that easier.

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Bow that Breaks**

 _I don't own Inuyasha_

Chapter 3

Satomi sat at her vanity, pushing a letter to the side along with the two others that Taisho had written her since he'd been gone. The cup on the table rested empty and she wished there was more of the liquid substance left to dull her senses. She finally looked into the mirror and she wished she hadn't. The room behind her was dimmed by the remains of a downed lantern but she could see the mess of shredded linens, a vase broken while its twin remained upright but cracked and a painting clawed into being completely void of its value. Satomi let the room's condition leave her focus as she placed her hand against her cheek. The blood had dried, smeared along the left side of her face; it's source was two scratches that ran from cheek to chin. Like all the others it would be healed in a day or so but everyone that passed her in the hall would know, wives of their highest ranked soldiers would know, her confidants would know. Sesshoumaru refused to believe that she was telling him the truth. Even reading the letters word for word did the child no good and maybe she'd made it worse. Taisho was still at war, not returning any time soon, and still had been gone for weeks. Through the mirror, Satomi locked shameful eyes with Kaori as she cleaned. She'd half expected Kaori to make mention of her faults, instead the old servant embraced her.

Kaori hated seeing her lady so distraught. Even with a well behaved child Satomi would have had her work cut out for her but Sesshoumaru was something else entirely. Satomi and Taisho's power had combined to truly create an heir of perfect destruction.

As Kaori began to exit the room she noted Sesshoumaru's sleeping form on what was left of Satomi's bed. Like his mother, the tears on his cheeks had yet to dry. Despite Satomi's attempt to disown this child every physical feature was hers. The crescent, the color of the markings on his cheeks and over his eyes, the hair, the poison within him, belonged to Satomi. Even Sesshoumaru's stubborn personality was his mother's. Kaori wondered how the two of them could be so alike and be at such odds. She started to gather the child in an effort to remove him from the room.

"Let him be Kaori."

"My lady you have endured enough. Our lord would understand."

Satomi shook her head

"Please, just…let him be."

"As you wish my lady. Do not hesitate if you need anything."

"Thank you."

Kaori nodded at the gentle whisper of words that could only come from a mother too fatigued to make the effort anymore.

Satomi dried her tears and cleaned the blood from her face. In the last few weeks she'd done her best to honor Taisho's wishes, keeping Sesshoumaru close but she'd paid for it dearly. The scars tonight were new. She could still feel the sting from her failed attempt to calm him but there were also the ones that healed along the rest of her. Satomi laid herself next to the child, her eyes affixed to him her mind willing her to endure but resolved that the outcome of her spending time with Sesshoumaru would do nothing. Satomi wasn't sure if she could love his child but she knew that despite it all she was still responsible for him. She pulled the covers over him to keep him warm as the chill of the midnight air crept into the room.

…

Satomi walked the courtyard with Sesshoumaru at her side. Passing by the flowers she felt it might be a good time to make an attempt at getting him to talk.

From the flowers to the bees and even the random deer that looked up before moving back into the forest was a failed venture toward words. Despite Sesshoumaru's remaining silence Satomi did not feel frustrated by it. There were more important matters to concern herself with and Sesshoumaru's persistence at using as few words possible may have been more of a relief than something to worry about.

Sesshoumaru's attention was taken by a small group of their soldier's children playing together as their mother's watched.

"Momma…?"

The word sent a shiver down her spine as she saw him point to the children. She hadn't expected it and what's more it was a request that she feared. She could never imagine Sesshoumaru playing with the children of their ranked soldiers without a mishap. It was just as unsettling that the wives of their ranked soldiers were not a crowd she associated with often aside from Katsoni who she considered an associate. They'd met at one of the many gatherings she'd attended with Taisho and learned that Katsoni was the wife of Taisho's second in command. But the other women were not shy of telling each other exactly what they thought. They did not hold their tongues and they found delight in gossip which no doubt included their brief sightings of her and Sesshoumaru together. She'd heard the words whispered, _incapable, selfish, naive, passive, irresponsible._

"No Sesshoumaru…"

Satomi grabbed him by the arm before he could get away from her.

"My Lady, please join us."

Satomi's anxiety climbed as Katsoni called out to her. She touched the healing scars that had faded considerably on her cheek and she thought about retreating back inside but it would have seemed rude of her. Still, she considered it. Satomi encouraged herself to move forward, act as natural as her body would allow as Sesshoumaru eagerly walked with her.

"Ladies."

The three women bowed, inclining their heads before she sat next to them. Sesshoumaru remained at her side but watched the children as they played. All of whom seemed older than Sesshoumaru. Satomi knew he was curious and wanted to play but unsure of how to integrate himself into the game. She could not help but feel annoyed at his reluctance now. How could this child, brazen and as bold as he was to strike out at her all of a sudden become shy?

"My lady, how are you faring?" Katsoni questioned.

Satomi barely caught the question as her attention was pulled from Sesshoumaru.

"As well as one might expect under the circumstances."

"Our lord sends word?"

"Yes. War still wages. Neither side has the advantage as of yet."

"That is unfortunate. It has been months now."

Sesshoumaru tugged at Satomi's sleeve, in an effort to get her to see what he found so interesting. The children seemed to be playing a game where one child was chosen to keep his back turned to the rest and say a phrase as they moved closer to him. When the child finished the phrase and turned, all of the children did their best to stop. If any of the children moved or were too close before tagging the child stating the phrase when he turned, they would be captured. The game would continue like this until the child stating the phrase was finally tagged.

"Daruma-san ga koronda…"

"Hm?" Satomi turned to Katsoni

"It is the name of the game the children are playing. It is quite a common game. Have you never heard of it?"

Satomi blushed embarrassed that she'd never heard of the game. She'd played many games as a child but that one escaped her. The game seemed to be best played with large groups and more often than not she kept to only a few close friends.

Satomi glanced the children again as Sesshoumaru continued to tug. She did not want to make a scene and chose to try and appease the child's request.

"Is this a game that Sesshoumaru could play?"

"Oh of course. Amee, can teach him."

Satomi saw the child nod to her mother as Sesshoumaru looked to her in expectation.

"Sesshoumaru you can go play now. Amee will show you how."

Satomi pulled her hand from his reach. She purposefully disconnected her gaze as Sesshoumaru seemed determined to hold it. In his attempt to grasp her hand again she crossed her hands into her lap hoping not to draw attention to her irritation at the child's persistence. Her periphery lent to anxiety as Sesshoumaru's features were starting take on frustration, the same look that built every time he was on the verge of attacking her. A less than gentle shove at her hip was enough to tell her that she was right.

"I think Sesshoumaru just wants you to play my lady." One of the women smiled.

"If he thinks that's the way he's going to get me to play then he's wrong."

Satomi could feel her patience unraveling as she did her best to ignore him but it would be short lived as Sesshoumaru growled and moved to strike out at her again. She was tired of willing herself defenseless to this child's claws and in an instant she'd turned her own growl on him speaking the next few words through bared fangs.

"You will not strike me!"

Sesshoumaru startled and pulled back taken off guard with his mother's reaction. Unlike the flat expression Sesshoumaru usually returned, Satomi saw confusion and for a moment she felt triumphant despite the other women staring.

The stillness was broken by Amee's presence.

"Come on Sesshoumaru! Let's play!"

Sesshoumaru's reaction to the little girl was hesitant but he let her take his hand.

"Play momma."

Satomi let the words fall silent to her ears as she turned away. She was grateful for the interruption and thankful for the reprieve that Sesshoumaru's absence would bring even if it was only for a moment.

As Amee led Sesshoumaru to the group he noticed his mother fall back into conversation with the others. She smiled now, seeming more at ease as he left her side.

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for continuing to read and review everyone._


	4. Chapter 4

**The Bow that Breaks**

Chapter 4

 _I don't own Inuyasha_

Sesshoumaru stretched himself lazily among the cushions on the floor next to the table as he watched a servant pour tea and lay out pastries. His attention was drawn back to his mother as she discussed an annual dinner and the progression of the war with one of her advisors. Most of their conversation he didn't understand aside from when his father was mentioned.

Satomi huffed as the advisor spoke on going through with the dinner to be held that night. She knew it would make no sense to do it with Taisho at war. The celebration was meant for him and meant to bring positive news and plans for the future of his rule. But there was nothing positive to speak on this year. Everyone knew that Taisho had been at war for far too long with no end in sight. Yet she was agreeing to this dinner in an effort to keep the court from entering into a state of concern and panic.

"My lady our lord needs you to do your best at bringing positive information to the table."

"So you want me to lie to them?"

Satomi watched the advisor's demeanor become morose.

"Lady Satomi, I am not asking you to lie…"

"Then what are you asking me to do?"

"The Sakura trees are in peak form this year my lady…"

Satomi did her best to fix the twist of her mouth as she pointed toward the window. The wind was blowing at dangerous speeds and sleet was coming down in sheets. The Sakura trees were bending in angles never meant to be formed. It didn't help Koro's argument as Satomi saw Sesshoumaru look up at the window she was gesturing to, only to shake off a shiver as he crawled under one of the cushions.

"How about Sesshoumaru's coming of age then…?"

" _That_ is your suggestion?"

"Three will be a big age for him my lady! One step closer to ruling the West."

Satomi stared at Koro trying not to show her disgust at his overly enthusiastic displays. The advisor was digging too hard for the insignificant. The Sakura trees would be lucky to blossom on time this year and there was hardly anything celebratory about Sesshoumaru reaching three. They would have a usual celebration but nothing more.

Satomi waved her hand in an effort to allay Koro's concern.

"Don't worry Koro, I will find something positive to say."

"Just remember to try and smile my lady."

Satomi faked a momentary smile. She already knew that she would have to choose her words wisely with the court although she was sure she could give them more intellectual credit than to believe every word she spoke. The advisor seemed satisfied with this as he bowed and left her.

Satomi settled at the table. Picking up her tea she noted Sesshoumaru's stillness. For the last few days Sesshoumaru had attempted less to use his claws against her which was progress but it was overshadowed by his silence. His behavior becoming more peculiar. He'd followed her around aloof, sitting or laying wherever she stopped as he was doing currently. Even now she wasn't sure if he was really focused on anything instead simply staring blankly in her direction.

"What's wrong Sesshoumaru?"

"…"

Sesshoumaru met her gaze pointedly but remained quiet.

"Will you not say anything at all?"

"…"

"I supposed you find delight in your silence with me?"

"..."

Satomi sneered shaking her head as she took another sip of her tea leaving Sesshoumaru to his mood for now as she turned her concentration toward what she might say at the dinner. She'd told Koro she would think of something but in truth she had nothing. She'd just wanted the advisor to leave her alone. She'd always depended so heavily on Taisho to make the speeches. Her place had always been to stand beside him, poised with grace, smile and support with the occasional nod. She repeated different welcomes in her head as they eventually started to come out in a whisper.

"Good evening…Welcome everyone…of course you know…Taisho is unable to join us…he's still at war...ugh…this is ridiculous!"

Satomi curled her fingers into fists in her lap as she began to feel panicked imagining the number of faces staring at her as she struggled to find words to even welcome them in a way that didn't seem like a slap in the face. They would think she thought them stupid to bring them to dinner only to remind them of their state. It was the equivalent of reciting the names of every casualty at the hands of their enemies.

"Daddy?"

Satomi's concentration was broken by the rare sound of Sesshoumaru's voice but she could only frown as she responded.

"No, your father is not returning yet."

"When?"

"I don't know."

"When?!"

"Sesshoumaru I told you I don't know. Do not ask it again!"

Sesshoumaru seemed to be the shadow of anger at the moment and Satomi immediately scolded herself over her tone. But, it was Sesshoumaru's preference for Taisho that always reminded her of her station and she knew she shouldn't feel that way.

"I didn't mean it...that way. I want Taisho home as much as you do."

Satomi attempted to bring Sesshoumaru to sit next to her. Instead, he took a swipe at her hands narrowly missing before attempting to bury himself deeper into the cushions.

Even if she had wanted to comfort him, he would not let her. Satomi sighed unwilling to fight. She could not understand what it was that Taisho had done that was so special to him? In the last few months Sesshoumaru rarely even saw his father. Taisho had come home two days and then left without even saying so much as a good-bye. She couldn't understand why Sesshoumaru wasn't angry with Taisho for leaving. It didn't make any sense to her. Was it that Taisho could do no wrong in Sesshoumaru's eyes? If there was any anger, the regard that Sesshoumaru held for his father surpassed it, unwavering in his adoration.

"Your father loves you very much Sesshoumaru. He's fighting his hardest to come back to us. So, we must be patient for him…"

Satomi felt hopeful as Sesshoumaru turned to face her again. His eyes inquisitive as she continued to talk about Taisho.

"Your father is the strongest demon I know but it makes him stronger when he knows we have faith in him. You know, he's never lost a battle. He certainly didn't lose the one with my father."

Satomi rolled her eyes and smirked to herself thinking it was silly to even bring it up. Sesshoumaru wouldn't understand it and probably didn't need to. She felt the pressure of a small hand at her side as Sesshoumaru ducked underneath her arm. He hesitated searching her eyes, maybe unsure if she would accept him being there. Satomi tucked her arm underneath him bringing him to rest on her lap. She could sense Sesshoumaru's initial unease, uncertainty of their interaction. Taking one of the pastries from the table she split it keeping one half as she handed him the other.

"Your father has many good qualities."

"…?"

"He's very brave, smart from a tactical sense against his enemies…"

"Fun!"

Satomi raised her brows as Sesshoumaru chimed in. He seemed completely at ease now.

"Yes, I've seen you and your father play in the courtyard. What else is your father like?"

Sesshoumaru thought about it for some time before responding again.

"Fast."

Satomi nodded as Sesshoumaru proudly announced the next adjective.

"Fluffy!"

"…!" Satomi immediately placed her hand over her mouth in an effort to keep any other noise from escaping as she attempted to compose herself. She didn't want to discourage Sesshoumaru from talking but something about imagining Taisho described in such a way tickled her deeply and she was having a hard time shaking the feeling.

Sesshoumaru looked up at his mother feeling her body tremble. He could not understand why his mother seemed to be crying as her shoulders bobbed and she wiped away a few tears.

"Momma?"

"I'm alright Sesshoumaru. I quite like fluffy. Please go on."

As Sesshoumaru continued to do his best at describing his father, Satomi became more sure of exactly what she would talk about at the dinner. Sesshoumaru had unknowingly both prompted her and had been her perfect audience. The things that she'd said about Taisho were both true and what the court would happily hear without finding fault. Taisho was a strong ruler but there was something deeply charming and loveable about him and that was what Sesshoumaru saw.

Confident in her decision Satomi reached for another pastry only to find an empty plate. She was sure there were three left.

"Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru quickly ate the last one before looking up at her innocently; the crumbs on his cheeks were still trying to find their way home as he chewed.

"More?"

Satomi sighed as she allowed herself to let it go. The little demon did have a knack for being cute when he wanted.

* * *

 _A/N: Again, my thanks for reading and reviewing. More to come soon!_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Bow that Breaks**

Chapter 5

 _I do not own Inuyasha_

Satomi pulled the ribbons from her hair running her fingers through it relieved that she'd made it through the annual dinner. Hearing a thump, she watched, somewhat amused as Sesshoumaru rolled onto his stomach and poised himself to attack the ball again. He jumped and landed forcefully just at the edge of it sending it rolling to the other side. Sprinting after it he stopped in his tracks as a loud crash and the faint sound of screams erupted. Satomi stood up, surprised by the noise. She could feel her heartbeat racing as she began to pick up foreign scents. Approaching the doorway she was met by one of her soldiers out of breath and frantic.

"My lady, the castle is under attack! Take your son and retreat to the cellars. Wait for our word. You'll be safe there!"

Satomi nodded nervously as she turned to find Sesshoumaru. Her heart threatened to beat out of her chest as she spotted him looking out the window at the chaos.

"…?"

"Sesshoumaru, we must go!"

She could hear the voices of her soldiers, fighting, and screams of their servants. She immediately thought of Kaori. What would become of her in this chaos? Satomi shook her head to keep the tears from coming. There was a small hand clutched within hers and her concern should lie with no one else but him. The moment she came to the door of the cellar and opened it Sesshoumaru pulled away from her.

"Sesshoumaru what are you doing?! We'll be safe down here."

The child frowned and shook his head.

"This is not the time to argue with me. Come on!"

"No!"

"Sesshoumaru?!"

She could hear the footsteps of the men coming toward them. There was no time to waste as she grabbed Sesshoumaru covering his mouth as they backed into a far corner of the room. The dust ridden crevice was just large enough for the two of them as she crouched among the spiders and cobwebs and covered them with a weather worn sheet. Satomi could hear the men enter the room talking amongst one another and searching for any unsuspecting victim. She kept her calm as she heard them stomp purposefully across the floor. For a moment she was confused by what they were doing until one of the men yelled that the floor was hollow. They'd found the beginning of the cellar door. To anyone not looking for it, it would not have been noticeable which led her to believe the men must have overheard her soldiers. She hugged Sesshoumaru closer to her wondering if he had sensed the danger of being trapped with no means of escape.

The men broke into the cellar only to be disappointed by an empty room. Once they were satisfied there was no target they were gone. Satomi finally allowed herself to breathe and her focus returned to Sesshoumaru. Her hand was still clasped over his mouth and she realized her grip had been nearly deadly in an effort to keep him still and it must have been hurting him yet he had not struggled at all to gain relief. As she uncovered them, she loosened her grip. Sesshoumaru looked in the direction of where the men had gone before locking eyes with his mother in expectation of her next move. She quickly found the window, pulling the screen back she was greeted by a freezing gust of air. She peaked out cautiously expecting to see enemy soldiers waiting for her to show herself. All was clear but there was a long and wide stretch of snow covered lawn with no means of cover. What immediately followed that was the wall surrounding the castle that was meant to keep any threat out which now felt like the barrier to a cage trapping them inside. She and Sesshoumaru would have to make a run for it but they were yet at another disadvantage. Satomi was positive she could make the jump over the high wall without shifting to keep from bringing attention to herself but she wasn't sure that Sesshoumaru could. He didn't have the ability of flight yet outside of his true form.

"Sesshoumaru we're going to leave the castle. I need you to do exactly as I say this time."

Sesshoumaru placed his arms around her neck as she supported him against her back.

"Hold on tight and don't let go."

She felt Sesshoumaru's nod as he clasped his hands together and his body tensed in a vise. Satomi cautioned herself as she again looked out of the window. The chaos within the castle still ever so present as she continued to hear the clatter of weapons, voices in panic and dismay, more of their servants caught in the battle. Like a signal, smoke rose from the side of the castle and she knew they had to go now. She gathered her dress only to growl deeply and curse the annoyance of it under her breath. Satomi found a quick moment of satisfaction as Sesshoumaru growled back. It wasn't a threat, he was simply mimicking her. It was a gesture he and his father shared. Throwing the screen to the window fully open, she pushed all her strength through her body, moving as quickly as she could. The wind felt like sheets of ice cutting at her eyes, nose, and cheeks, the ground unforgiving and slick with the coat of snow. She'd all but halved the distance to the wall as a spear came within inches flying to her right, immediately followed by another directly overhead. She dodged in a panic as spears and arrows continued to rain around them. Satomi forced her body forward, shifting her run into unpredictability to keep from being an easy target. Her lungs burned, her chest pained as she demanded too much speed from her body without shifting. Satomi launched herself from the base of the wall as Sesshoumaru watched the ground leave them, weapons trailing or just missing them in their ascent. As quickly as she found the top she was descending the other side, more controlled as she used her energy to lower them to the ground safely. The threat was now behind them as they entered the cover of the woods but she was not so trusting that they would not be followed. Satomi continued with Sesshoumaru clinging to her. His quiet made her anxious for a moment but she smelled no blood and she could feel his small heartbeat steadying the further away they got from their attackers. She slowed and relaxed, walking as the flakes of snow thickened and fell at a steady pace.

Sesshoumaru found his feet as his mother stopped to rest. He watched her, sure that he'd never seen her move so quickly. The surrounding area was not familiar to him. He listened for any sounds. The silence of the dark falling upon them was deafening and the silhouette of the trees reached out with crooked tendrils.

Satomi looked down as she felt the prick of Sesshoumaru's claws against her skin as he grabbed onto her dress.

"Lost?"

Satomi shook her head looking up through the trees to find a sliver of moonlight as she made her decision.

"We have to go north but it's too far to walk in this form."

"Why?"

"There are allies there."

"A...?"

"Allies, others who will help us, keep us safe until your father returns. Come on."

She watched her breath float out into the winter air with each pant. The crunch of the snow underneath her paws reminded her that this trip would not be an easy one since they would not be able to fly any of the way without risking being seen. Traveling north would lend she and Sesshoumaru a safe haven. These were not just any allies, they were her family. A soft whine caught her ear. She stopped her trek momentarily to look back for Sesshoumaru. In her true form her eyesight was perfect against the dark but the blue crescent adorning Sesshoumaru's forehead was one of the only distinguishing marks to the pup among the falling snow. Her height allowed her to navigate more easily and she'd left no discernible trail for the pup leaving him to paw his way through the snow that threatened to swallow him. Sesshoumaru was slowing from fatigue and the undignified whining was her alert to slow the pace. Satomi stopped momentarily until Sesshoumaru managed to close the distance. Time was of the essence and she had no idea how close their enemies were if they were following. With the pup moving quickly again she continued only to hear distraught noises to reoccur with the next few steps. She huffed and continued forward hoping Sesshoumaru would push through it. She barked for him to keep moving but the response was yet again another whine more desperate. Satomi continued though slowing her steps to her conscience. She had hoped not to have to carry him the majority of the trip. She'd let him walk for the last ten miles but she'd known all along that despite Sesshoumaru's strength and stubborn nature he was still a puppy and he would never make the trip on foot. It was too long and too hard on his legs. Satomi was only a few feet away but Sesshoumaru had quit moving altogether. She sat watching and listening to his whines and cries turn into a desperate fit. Satomi shook her head at the dramatic display before she got to her feet and returned to the child. Sesshoumaru immediately got up and buried himself under her chest. Satomi could feel his body tensed and shivering. He nudged her with his nose before she gave in. Satomi half expected him to be angry with her, readying herself for swinging claws instead she was met with a relieved pup.

* * *

 _A/N: Continued appreciation for reading and reviewing :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Bow that Breaks**

 _I don't own Inuyasha_

Chapter 6

They shifted and settled into a dry cavern waiting for the snow storm to pass. Her jaws throbbed, she was sore and her body ached from pushing the pace to get them out of the storm. Satomi rested herself as Sesshoumaru stayed close, tucked underneath her. It wasn't long before she felt the weight of him on her lap. Satomi sighed as she sat him next to her.

"Sesshoumaru I can't, I just need to rest."

Despite her actions, Sesshoumaru pushed himself back onto her lap. She wasn't sure whether to be surprised by the child's actions or more annoyed. Sesshoumaru was persistent when it came to something that he wanted but never when it came to being close to her. As she tried to move him again he growled at the offending hand snapping for good measure as she pulled back. Satomi suppressed her anger as Sesshoumaru rested his head against her chest, one of his hands fisting into the material of her dress as if he were attempting to hang onto her. Satomi allowed her annoyance to subside realizing that what Sesshoumaru wanted right now was just to feel safe and she was all he had.

Satomi could tell he was watching the snow against the darkness. His eyes started to fall before he tensed and opened them wide again to a howling gust of wind, his claws digging into sore muscles causing her to wince. Satomi hesitated but lifted her hand. As expected, Sesshoumaru's growls came once again but she continued the motion slowly until she was able to rest her hand on his back. Rubbing gently he quieted, his grasp loosening to her touch as his body relaxed. He yawned and she noted those deadly sharp little fangs that he loved to use against her so often. For now though he seemed to be content and stopped fighting the sleep that he'd wanted so badly.

…

Satomi opened her eyes as the morning sun greeted her. She stretched, smiling satisfied with the recovery of her body. Sesshoumaru continued to sleep soundly, tucked in her arm against the fur. For a moment she allowed herself to smile at his peacefulness. She found herself in adoration of this child that she would not call her own but she knew that the feeling would end as soon as he was awake. She shook her head realizing that the inevitable had to occur. She would have to wake him and she knew what new hell that would bring.

"Sesshoumaru…wake up."

Sesshoumaru peaked up at her through lazy eyes and he caught a hint of a smile before it disappeared. Satomi was hopeful as he stretched his limbs but immediately disappointed as he turned and found a more comfortable position. Satomi bit her lip and looked up. Calming herself she looked at Sesshoumaru again only to be puzzled as he immediately closed one eye that he'd opened to watch her. She waited for a while to see if Sesshoumaru would try to spy on her again and she was rewarded as he cracked both eyes but immediately shut them again and pretended to be sleeping when she was watching. A smile pulled at her again and she wondered what she'd done to prompt play from him. Still, if it would get him up she figured she'd play along.

"Sesshoumaru…" She sang his name as she tilted him backwards and brought him back up quickly. He giggled as she repeated the motion a few times before finally bringing him back up and kissing him on the nose.

Sesshoumaru looked up to see his mother smiling again as her hair fell across her face. He'd never seen her smile directly at him or play. It was only something he'd experienced with his father. Up until now his mother always seemed frustrated, tired, sad or angry, never a source of comfort or happiness.

"Pretty momma."

Satomi sat back surprised by the compliment. She knew her expression must've changed as Sesshoumaru started to show confusion as he moved toward her.

"Everything's okay Sesshoumaru, thank-you." She softened again which seemed to satisfy Sesshoumaru. She got to her feet, thankful that the snow storm had come to it's end but it'd left a few new feet of snow to traverse. She felt hunger pains striking and she new Sesshoumaru must be hungry too.

"Sesshoumaru I have to hunt. You'll be safe as long as you stay hidden here until I return."

"No."

"We must eat to keep our strength. I cannot take you with me."

"No…!"

Satomi frowned seeing him struggle. Only a moment ago he'd been happy with their state and less than a few seconds later he was angry but he was holding it in. This was strange to her. Sesshoumaru had more of a habit of simply exploding and directing his frustration toward her but this time he was attempting to control it. Satomi cautioned herself to stay calm and choose her next words wisely.

"Sesshoumaru it's not that I don't think you won't be quiet or that you'd cause trouble. The snow is deeper than it was yesterday…"

"I can..."

"Just stay here."

Satomi saw the beginning of tears and she wasn't really sure what was prompting them. She hated the crying. She never knew what to do to make the tears stop other than to give him his way and that wasn't always the most feasible option just like now. Taking Sesshoumaru with her where it would be hard for him to keep up not to mention keep him within her sight and within her scent range wouldn't be easy. She never knew how far a hunt would take her and as much as she could try to make short work of it there was no guarantee.

"I go!"

"Sesshoumaru, I'll be back. I promise."

"No!"

Satomi hadn't managed to walk more than a few feet before he clung to her. She fought to free her legs from desperate claws.

"Sesshoumaru! I will come back."

"Daddy…!"

Satomi's resolve sank knowing that the weeks Taisho had been gone felt like an eternity for Sesshoumaru especially when his father promised that he would stay for a while. Instead, Taisho made short work of his promise and hadn't returned since. If Sesshoumaru couldn't trust his father, the person he loved and respected to return, how could he trust her?

"You have to be quiet and you have to keep up. No whining, no crying. If we separate you must keep to the woods, stay in one place. Do not fly. Do not call out for me less you will be some other demon's meal or their captive. I _will_ find you if we get separated. Understood?"

Sesshoumaru wiped away the tears quickly and nodded as he took hold of her outstretched hand.

"Come on."

Sesshoumaru blended against his mother's hind legs as they trekked through the snow, quietly coming upon a group of wild horses. Their scent aroused a deeper hunger than he'd thought he'd had. He mimicked his mother as she crouched lower, he could see the muscles in her arms tensing and becoming more defined. Satomi turned to him giving a low growl to stay put. Sesshoumaru ducked down watching intently as his mother crept closer to the herd. Her tail low as she moved stealthily through the remaining trees to get a closer vantage. Sesshoumaru focused intently on the hunt as he inched a little closer to keep his mother in sight. He'd never been able to see her hunt. He looked up startled as she took off into a direct sprint without so much as a jog before hand. His mother's hunting style was vastly different from his father's. On their hunts together, his father would intimidate the herd, rounding them in wide births getting closer each time before finally being able to pick off his prey while avoiding much of a physical sprint. His mother's hunt would be much shorter. Just from watching her though, he could tell his mother was much faster than his father. The distressed whinny of one of the horses alerted him to the fact that his mother had been successful but as quickly as she took down one she took down another. Sesshoumaru crept closer along the line of the trees watching excitedly as she carried the ample kills back toward his hiding place. Sesshoumaru's excitement faded as his mother slowed, her bite slacking as she looked up to listen. She took another cautious step, dropping their mealsin an instant. The hackles on her neck rose, her teeth bared, she tensed and her stance was shifted to fight.

* * *

 _A/N: Hope you're enjoying it! Peace, love and happiness :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**The Bow that Breaks**

 _I don't own Inuyasha_

Chapter 7

Satomi caught the scent of approaching demons the same as the ones that had been after them in the castle. In their human states they wouldn't be much of a threat but like the dog demons they had a shifting state which is why their armies were almost equally matched. Three large figures burst forth from the trees surrounding her. Satomi's anger flared and she knew she would only have a second to plan any attack. Bear demons were large but slower than dog demons. Their deadliest weapons were their large paws that could break bones with one well placed strike or the equally large claws that could land a deadly cut. They had no other powers. She noted two of them closing the distance to her as the last stood back, searching the surroundings. Satomi growled and snapped out a bark forging herself forward as the third demon moved back toward the tree line. She knew exactly what he was searching for but she hoped she could draw him back into a fight. Sesshoumaru would never survive that kind of attack.

Sesshoumaru could see his mother come under attack of two of the demons. She was able to dodge them lending out her own strikes but he was unsure of what to make of the remaining demon that seemed to just be watching and at times not even that. Sesshoumaru crept closer, more concerned and fearful of losing his mother as she was struck. She had quickly returned to her feet and was defending herself again. She captured one of the offending demon's necks in her jaws. Sesshoumaru was sure she would be hit by the other demon but he was relieved as his mother twisted herself around using her current victim as a shield rendering him lifeless under the attack of his comrade. Sesshoumaru tried to keep up with his mother's movements as she launched herself at the second demon but she was moving too quickly. He could never match all four of her paws to the ground. Her fangs were now stained but he could smell her blood too. He fought the urge to call out to her as he stepped closer. The soft snow under his paws gave away as he tumbled down a small hill into the clearing. He stayed still hoping to remain camouflaged against the snow. His hopes were forfeit as one of the bears turned in his direction and was now barreling toward him.

Satomi turned in horror to see that the third demon was now moving to where she'd left Sesshoumaru. She barked for him to run but the pup was struggling to get to his feet from under the snow. Distracted, she was struck and pinned under the bear she was fighting. She dodged wide jaws filled with fangs as she snapped back. She used the poison in her claws striking into his chest, forcing her way through, freeing herself and ending him quickly as she got back to her feet in pursuit of the third demon. She panicked as she heard the bear demon roar, she could smell blood but it did not belong to Sesshoumaru. Anger pulsed through her. Had the bear gotten close enough for Sesshoumaru to be backed into attacking? She felt her heart skip and nearly shatter as she heard him cry out. Satomi pushed herself, finding the bear in the midst raising his claws to come down on Sesshoumaru. She bit into the paw of the bear and swung her body tilting him off his hind legs and throwing him to the ground. Her bite sank deeper as she drug him further away from the pup. He swung at her again barely catching her side as she got out of his strike range but she would not back down from him. She noted four clawed marks across the bear's right eye most likely blinding him on that side from the poison eating it's way through. She knew Sesshoumaru must have rendered those. Her fears rose as he lay still behind them. The thought that Sesshoumaru was badly injured or even something more unthinkable sent her into a fit of rage as she relinquished a barrage of attacks that were relentless. The bear barely made his way back to his feet although she was sure it was more of a daze as he stumbled toward her in an attempt to attack her again but she was in no mood to give him any more chances to get back up again. She quickly scanned her surroundings, luring him to follow her, she stopped short of a cliff as the bear gave a last ditch effort to power his way toward her. She stood her ground until the last possible moment. As he launched himself at her she jumped backwards into flight. Satomi watched the bear plunge to his death meeting the jagged rocks along the way.

Satomi quickly found Sesshoumaru again. He was where she'd left him. She could see the red stained snow underneath him but it was hard to tell where it was coming from. She licked his cheek as she nuzzled him, relieved as he opened his eyes and used her nose to steady himself. Satomi shifted as did Sesshoumaru. As she examined him she found the cut in his side but it wasn't deep. He'd been playing possum. He seemed to be fine otherwise but he was a bit uneasy in her arms. Taking him to a nearby stream she found it odd for him to settle a few feet away from her as she placed him on his feet. She'd intended to wash the cut but Sesshoumaru was more concerned with something else.

"Sesshoumaru…?"

"…"

"Come here."

Sesshoumaru shook his head and Satomi was immediately confused.

"What's wrong?"

"…Okay?"

Satomi half-smiled as she reassured him.

"Sesshoumaru I'm fine."

Sesshoumaru shook his head again and pointed at her.

Satomi looked at herself and realized exactly what the child was alluding to. In the midst of trying to make sure he was okay she'd ignored her own injuries. She looked at her reflection in the stream and found herself a bit frightening. Much of the blood covering her was not her own and the injuries the bears inflicted were not life threatening, in fact she barely recognized their sting as she could already feel her body healing them. Some of Sesshoumaru's damage quite frankly felt worse maybe because there was something emotional linked to it. She let the stream take away the image of death. As she ran her fingers through her hair she'd noticed Sesshoumaru tentatively place is hand over one of the scars along her arm.

"Do not be afraid. I promise, I'm alright."

"…"

Satomi left him to his own thoughts as she concentrated on washing the injury to his side. As she finished she felt him bury his head against her chest.

"…sorry"

The word was muffled but audible as Satomi shook her head. She wasn't sure why Sesshoumaru was apologizing. He hadn't done anything wrong and she knew his exposure had been by accident. She worried for a moment that he thought she was angry with him for having to protect him. Satomi hugged him to her as she kissed the top of his head.

"You don't have to apologize. The bears were the ones at fault."

Sesshoumaru shook his head as a tear ran down his cheek and he placed his hand back on her arm. Satomi did her best to try to understand the gesture but was having a hard time making any connection until Sesshoumaru began to trace the scar gently with his own claws before pulling them away. Was Sesshoumaru seeing an injury inflicted by the bear demons as the same ones he'd inflicted upon her? He didn't have the words to explain it but she wondered if Sesshoumaru was apologizing for having caused her harm much in the same way their own enemies had? Even so, now was not the time to allow him to blame himself for her state.

Satomi took his hand in hers, relishing in the smallness of it that was innocent yet so deadly at the same time.

"These claws are weapons to be used against your enemies and you must use them wisely."

She lifted Sesshoumaru's chin and wiped away the tears. She tried a smile which seemed to help his mood and put his concerns at ease.

"You should be proud of yourself today. I saw the well placed strike to that bear's eye. You were a warrior."

"Like momma?"

"..." Satomi looked into his expecting eyes before nodding reluctantly. For her, it wasn't about being brave or a warrior. She'd only done what any mother would for _her_ child and, for a moment, the fear of losing her son in the shadow of his father was gone.

* * *

A/N: _Hope you're enjoying it! More to come soon!_


	8. Chapter 8

**The Bow that Breaks**

 _I don't own Inuyasha_

Chapter 8

Sesshoumaru playfully batted at one of his mother's ears before catching the fur in his mouth and proudly displaying it as she laid down to rest. Satomi wasn't sure how Sesshoumaru still had enough energy to play after their run in with the bears, a meal, and traveling for the rest of the day. By any account he should have been tired. Satomi snorted as she shook her head trying to free her wet ear before pinning Sesshoumaru on his back under her paw. He was not deterred and instead he seemed to be enjoying the challenge as he continued to nibble and bat at the offending ear. Satomi sighed and settled for giving Sesshoumaru a bath while letting him hold onto his catch. He would most likely carry on until he was exhausted enough to rest. Too impatient to wait him out, she put an end to the play as she shifted back out of her true form. Sesshoumaru was noticeably disappointed but did the same. He sat beside her, wide eyed and ready for a new game as she rested her head against the tree she was sitting under.

"Momma…

"..."

"Momma"

"..."

"Momma"

Satomi did her best to try to ignore the incessant repetition of her name but Sesshoumaru was persistent as he began to tug at her sleeve.

"Rest Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru shook his head as he growled playfully and pounced on her.

"Play?"

"No Sesshoumaru."

"…tory?"

"No stories. Go to sleep."

Satomi's words were met with a long and drawn out whine and an angry pout but he kept his claws out of sight.

Sesshoumaru's hopes of any stories or play were soon dashed as his mother fell asleep. He watched the darkness before noticing a few fireflies. He crouched down as if attempting to hunt them, pouncing into the bunch and swiping at them only to catch air. He watched them come back together in a small group only to try again and again to attack his flickering enemies and catch them in his claws. Sesshoumaru paused as a lone light flickered farther away among the trees. A gentle breeze lifted a familiar scent to his nose and he was immediately on his feet. He waited for another breeze and when it came, it carried the same scent as before.

"Daddy?"

...

As Satomi adjusted her hands across her stomach, she half expected Sesshoumaru to be resting on her peacefully. Instead, Satomi's hands were met with an emptiness that she wasn't expecting to embrace. Her eyes shot open, searching around her for her child's presence. The darkness still consumed the sky, the stars above quietly shown brightly accompanied by all of the moon's glory. She tried to calm and use her senses. She knew that Sesshoumaru wouldn't stray far from her and his scent was still fairly strong within the vicinity. But there was another scent that was faint…Taisho's. She knew better than to believe that it was Taisho himself. The scent was too muddled and difficult to weed out which meant that it was old or carried in by someone else, possibly an enemy that he'd fought with. The latter thought made Satomi cringe in thinking that Sesshoumaru could have become confused by it and went to investigate, only to encounter a foe that would jump at the opportunity to kill him. Satomi quickly go to her feet following Sesshoumaru's scent in hopes of finding him before he got into any trouble.

Sesshoumaru continued to follow the scent and flicker of light as it stopped momentarily before again moving away from him. Closing some of the distance he could see now that the light was coming from a lantern dangling about an old horse drawn cart. The man on the back moaned as he held his arm to him. It was obvious that he'd been injured. Sesshoumaru stayed among the scant bushes hoping that they would be enough to hide him despite how close he was. The man in the cart sat up and took a deep breath as a woman joined him and seemed to be tending to his wounds. Sesshoumaru listened as the two of them conversed.

"Damn demons always fighting each other and getting us caught up in it."

"The dog general did manage to get us out alive though, and for that we must be thankful." The woman spoke calmly as she dabbed at the wound.

"You speak of him with too much admiration. Now we are further in debt to him."

"He protects us."

"You're brainwashed by that horrid demon. He's using us!"

"Using us?"

"All of our resources we provide to him and the countless sacrifices of our children who grow up becoming nothing more than his servants and his concubines…is that not proof enough?"

"Our services are payment for his protection. Many of our children grow up to live better lives serving him than they ever would in our village."

"Believe what you want but it's only a matter of time before Taisho brings us down with him."

The woman looked off not wanting to argue the man's words.

Sesshoumaru perked up hearing his father's name. Though the man seemed disappointed with something his father had done, the woman did not seem to be a threat and spoke highly of his father. Sesshoumaru slowly crawled closer becoming still as the man looked up and into the darkness where he was sitting and pulled a knife from his sash.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

Sesshoumaru became aware of the fact that the man could hear him but not see him and the same went for the woman. Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the side trying to understand how both of them had lost their sight. Some demons' sense of smell was not as strong as others but all had the ability to see well in the cover of darkness. Sesshoumaru yelped as he was pulled from his hiding spot. He looked up to see his mother place her finger over her mouth signaling him to stay quiet as she spoke.

"Travelers…"

The man turned in the direction of her voice as the woman brought the lantern over. Sesshoumaru watched the two of them catch their breath and bow immediately as they came into view. He'd seen others bow to both his father and mother but for some reason his mother struck fear in these people and he was immediately sure that she held some other unknown power. Sesshoumaru felt his mother straighten further and even in her arms he tried to do the same. However, the sneer that left her lips left him confused.

"My lady, forgive us. We were not expecting your presence."

"Stand. My son and I request refuge for the remainder of the night in your village. Food and water will be provided. Do that and your lives will be spared for your degrading remarks regarding my lord."

"Of course my lady."

Sesshoumaru remained quiet, trying to understand the tension his mother seemed to be giving off while following these strangers, yet she trusted them enough to hold to their word and take them somewhere safe. Entering the village, a few of the people popped their heads out of windows or stood outside bowing as they passed by. No one spoke a word, they simply cleared the way.

The accommodations were what Satomi knew to expect from the humans. It was the best that they could do and she could not fault them for that. In the least there was a roof overhead and she would not have to worry about Sesshoumaru's safety while she slept. Satomi listened for the travelers to make sure they'd distanced themselves before she let anger creep into her features and into her voice.

"You are to never to leave my side again! You could have been killed!"

"…but Daddy...?"

"And was he there?!"

"No." His voice trembled under her tone.

Satomi was surprised by his reaction. She counted many times when she'd raised her voice before and he'd been completely indifferent. She'd half expected Sesshoumaru to be the same this time but he was visibly upset. Between a lack of rest, nearly losing her son twice in the same day and having to resort to a human village for protection Satomi felt herself leaning on the edge of reason and yelling at her child would do nothing but destroy any of the relationship they'd gained.

"It could have been an enemy using your father's scent to try to trick us. You have to trust me to tell you when it's safe, okay?"

"...kay"

Satomi felt relieved that Sesshoumaru had taken her last few words better than the former but she was now curious as to what had gotten Sesshoumaru's attention as he moved to sit near the window and watch the outside.

"...?"

A few people walked by but the village was quiet otherwise. Nonetheless, Sesshoumaru pointed to them as he gave his mother a quizzical look.

"The people?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Not see…dark?"

Satomi was struggling to understand. There were the times when he'd cut words short and she could figure it out but when he tried to put all of it together it was a puzzle with multiple missing pieces. She ran the fragment through her head a few times trying it different ways until she got it.

"They can't see in the dark because they're humans. They're weak and it is pointless to think much of them."

As Sesshoumaru settled next to her satisfied with the response, she realized that he'd never known to separate humans and demons. Taisho would not be happy that she'd introduced the divide but there was something more concerning that she now agreed on with her mate. Sesshoumaru was not purposefully withholding his words to spite her as she'd initially thought.

* * *

 _A/N: A lot going on here but I hope it all made sense. My continued thanks to everyone for being patient and reading!_


	9. Chapter 9

**The Bow that Breaks**

 _I don't own Inuyasha_

Chapter 9

"Atsana", Satomi hugged her sister as Sesshoumaru held close to her. Their new surroundings were vaguely familiar. Soldiers lined the halls and guarded entry ways, servants scattered about to complete their jobs for the day, a few of the other ladies nodded to them in greeting and went about their way. They were not home but his mother had assured that this place meant they were out of danger's path.

Sesshoumaru stared pointedly at the woman he knew to be his aunt as she smiled with intention. He could see the resemblance between his mother and her sister. She wore her silver hair bound loosely but neatly over her shoulder, she bore the crescent moon on her forehead and the hazel color of her eyes matched perfectly although she lacked the markings along her cheeks and over her eyes.

"Hello Sesshoumaru."

Satomi intended to goad Sesshoumaru toward Atsana but her child had different plans and decided to remain planted as he pushed back to lean into her. Satomi attempted to swallow mild embarrassment as she tried again to persuade Sesshoumaru that her sister was not someone of which he should be wary but there was no changing his mind and she'd have to settle with less than cordial staring from a safe distance.

"Sorry Atsana. Sesshoumaru's not one for strangers I suppose."

Atsana furrowed her brow at the comment but quickly dismissed it, "It's okay. I'm glad the two of you have made it safely."

"Thank you." Satomi sighed but didn't feel much relief. She'd seen Atsana's expression and could already feel the judgment being passed. Sesshoumaru's reaction had reflected badly upon her only because she had not done more to correct his greeting. It wasn't unlike her older sister to carry high expectations. They may have been close but they were opposites when it came to most things. Atsana wanted the high ranking mate, she wanted several pups of her own to feel as if she'd accomplished the utmost and in a way she'd gotten what she wanted. Her mate was a lord in his own right, he and Taisho were comrades and currently battling in the same war, and she had a pup the same age as Sesshoumaru but she always longed for more. Atsana was a traditionalist, never straying from being the ideal lady. Even if she was forcing herself to keep up appearances she rarely let it show publicly. She held fast to her ways and to some it made her look cold but no one ever questioned or crossed her and they certainly didn't speak ill within any reasonable distance.

Atsana smiled slightly as they entered the main room beckoning for her son, Koji as she introduced him.

Satomi suppressed an eye roll she felt coming as Atsana placed her hands in her sleeves and Koji bowed. She knew her sister would calmly show her how things should be done perfectly. The little pup's eyes were bright with enthusiasm, smiling as if nothing in this world could be wrong.

"Hello, aunt Satomi. Hello Sesshoumaru."

Satomi returned the greeting but didn't try to push Sesshoumaru to do the same although he did seem more receptive to his cousin. Atsana dismissed her son before addressing her nephew again.

"Sesshoumaru…"

Seshoumaru looked to Atsana as Satomi tried to stifle her anxiety.

"Would you like to play with Koji? Your mother and I have much to discuss."

Sesshoumaru spotted Koji playing with several toys in another room. Looking up at his mother he tapped her arm to get her attention. Satomi acknowledged Sesshoumaru as he pointed toward his cousin.

"You may go play with Koji"

Koji half smiled as Sesshoumaru approached, hesitating but finally sitting and scanning the toys along the floor.

"Here. This one's good." Koji plucked one of the wooden toy soldiers from the floor to hand to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru held onto the toy as he watched his cousin try to bring one of the other toys to life.

Satomi smiled as she watched Koji take to his cousin without hesitation but she wondered if her nephew was that way with everyone. Sesshoumaru however was a contrast much like she and her sister. The curiosity was there but with the exception of their soldier's children, who Sesshoumaru had seen on a regular basis, he did not take to anyone without knowing them.

"I can see that Taisho's absence has been hard on you and Sesshoumaru." Atsana gestured to the table, the tea awaited them as they sat.

"Yes, we're both eager for his return to us."

"You seem distressed otherwise. What's wrong?"

Satomi let the warmth of the tea settle before she responded to her sister. Atsana would try and uncover everything she didn't want to share. Her sister meant well but there were things she wanted to keep to herself.

"Our journey here was not the easiest Atsana…"

"Are you avoiding telling me something?"

"I'm not avoiding anything. Really, there is nothing else distressing. Is it not enough to have our mates fighting an endless battle or my son and I having to take refuge here after being attacked?"

"I suppose I should take your word for that."

"I suppose you should."

Atsana smirked and shook her head at the irritation in her little sister's voice. Her sister hadn't changed the way she had hoped. Taisho was supposed to tame Satomi's will, show her that the life of being a mate and a mother was not some curse. Satomi had fought with their father so much about it that he'd thrown suitor after suitor out before Taisho finally came along. Satomi might have thought their father a brute, only seeing the choice as a monetary benefit but Taisho was the only one he deemed fit to have the temperament to compliment Satomi.

Satomi took another sip of her tea glancing over at the pups playing and listening to Koji's constant chatter that seemed to gnaw at her. Sesshoumaru was finally getting comfortable enough to play along but kept anything he was thinking to himself.

"Does he always talk that much?"

"Koji? Yes, why?"

"That's normal?" Satomi stared at her reflection in the cup as she waited for her sister to respond.

"For Koji it is. I have to remind myself to be careful of what I say. He tries to repeat everything." Atsana laughed a little, her smile fading looking at her sister who seemed buried in thought. "Are you sure everything is alright?"

"He's always so quiet…" Satomi shook her head, unsure she wanted it to be loud enough for her sister to hear.

"Is...Sesshoumaru mute?"

Satomi looked up surprised and immediately felt defensive. What right did her sister have to ask such a question?

"No! He speaks!"

"I only ask out of concern Satomi."

"Concern of what exactly?!"

"You seemed so embarrassed by Sesshoumaru's actions earlier. I…"

"I wasn't...I'm not!"

"I simply asked a question. I didn't mean to imply his actions were offensive..."

"Yes, you did! I saw the way you looked at him and me. You didn't have to introduce Koji the way you did either!"

"Satomi please, a lady does not raise her voice unless absolutely necessary, and what was I to do, not introduce my child?"

"I know you think I'm failing at this!"

"Failing at what?"

"Being a mother, being a Lady!"

"I have no grounds for that. Satomi please..."

"Then why do you act like it?!"

Atsana sat stunned at how quickly Satomi had become unhinged. The tea had yet to touch her lips and her sister had thrown her to the wolves over what she thought was a simple question.

"It was no secret that you never wanted the life that you have now but I would never...", Atsana was interrupted again by screaming coming from the other room.

Satomi's heart sank as she looked up to see Sesshoumaru attacking his cousin. Before she could get herself to move Atsana had already left her behind. What happened next seemed like it should have taken minutes instead it only took seconds as Satomi yelled for Sesshoumaru to stop. The feeling of moving in slow motion left her action-less and her words were doing little good right now as Sesshoumaru allowed his claws to sink further into Koji's arm before Atsana screamed at him to let go. As Atsana tried to push him off of Koji she wasn't prepared for him to turn his attack against her biting into her hand. Atsana snatched back. Sesshoumaru took another swipe at Koji but missed as Atsana managed to free him from Sesshoumaru's grasp. There was more than anger that she was harboring against her nephew as he growled at her approach that would not be restrained as Koji was out of harm's way. Atsana could hear her sister but chose to ignore her as she grabbed Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru panicked as he tried to pull away from his aunt without success as she brought her hand across his back side.

"Atsana!"

Atsana raised her hand to do the same again but Satomi grabbed her. "Don't!"

"What are you doing?! Move!"

Satomi tried to catch her breath, letting her sister go but standing in her way to deny any access to Sesshoumaru.

"You will not hit him!"

"You defend him after what you saw, after what he's done?!"

"No!"

"Then what are you doing?"

"…"

Satomi returned a defeated glance to her sister and Atsana began to realize that this was Satomi's normal.

"This isn't the first time Sesshoumaru's done this is it? What did you do then Satomi?"

The truth was that she wasn't sure what to do. There her sister stood bleeding, her nephew and her son crying and she didn't have an answer. Any time it had happened at home she'd apologize and removed Sesshoumaru and herself from the situation leaving her servants to attend to the damage but there was nowhere to retreat here.

"I'm sorry."

"Is that it? Is that really all you're going to say...do?"

"What do you want me to do? Punish him the way you tried to? I won't do that."

"I suggest you figure out what you will do very quickly because you don't just let him get away with it. As long as the two of you are here you will handle him accordingly or _I_ will."

Atsana left the room with Koji as Satomi sat next to Sesshoumaru before she pulled him in front of her.

"Why would you do that? Why did you attack your cousin?!

"...you attack."

"Who?"

"Aunt."

"I wasn't attacking your aunt."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Uh huh."

"We were having an argument which is different."

"No."

Satomi took a deep breath realizing that her son had a bit of a point and he'd reacted accordingly. Atsana had warned her of her composure and Satomi wasn't sure how she'd looked yelling at her sister but it was enough for Sesshoumaru to deem it an attack against these demons he'd known less than a day. Still, it wasn't Sesshoumaru's sole reason for going after his cousin. She could sum up the situation by the toy Sesshoumaru had picked back up in the midst of the chaos. She may have escalated the attack but once Sesshoumaru laid claim to anything you were going to have to fight to take it from him.

"Give me the toy now...ah don't throw it!"

Sesshoumaru scowled in the direction of where Atsana and Koji had exited as he put the toy down slowly and slid it away with his foot.

"I will not take this lightly. You will apologize to your cousin and your aunt and if you attack either one of them again I will let Atsana have at you however she sees fit."

Satomi shook her head as Sesshoumaru quickly grabbed the toy and placed it in her lap accompanied with an apology. Atsana may have needed to watch her words around Koji but she would have to watch her actions around Sesshoumaru.

* * *

 _A/N: More to come soon! As always, reviews welcomed and much appreciated!_


	10. Chapter 10

**The Bow that Breaks**

 _I don't own Inuyasha_

Chapter 10

Satomi stretched as she laid back on the floor, the mental exhaustion finally defeating her as she stared up at the ceiling. She'd tried everything to get Sesshoumaru to engage in conversation but nothing was working. To his defense he'd tried. He didn't lack understanding, he watched, listened and just when she thought he was about to make an attempt at connecting more than two words he would pull back and wait on her to finish it, maybe deciding that it was too much or that he was risking failure by trying and not getting the words right.

Satomi was sure Sesshoumaru was simply sticking to what he knew and would be successful at. Even with the apology she'd made him give to Atsana and Koji he'd tried to back away from it but she'd stood her ground despite a willful protest. Sesshoumaru had gotten the words, _I'm sorry,_ out swiftly followed by a grab at her dress for cover. Satomi smirked when she thought about how Atsana had handled the apology when she'd dashed Sesshoumaru's plan of staying hidden away from her, instead picking him up. Sesshoumaru explored a vast array of actions trying to escape as Atsana remained the face of calm and waited him out. Satomi quirked a brow at the oddity of the eventual stare down between nephew and aunt before Sesshoumaru gave in to accepting that his aunt was not a threat. Atsana had seemed pleased with this and even Koji was willing enough to forgive his cousin.

Satomi couldn't help but smile as Sesshoumaru crawled onto her stomach, his expression inquisitive. She hadn't been prepared for his weight and she was sure Sesshoumaru didn't care as he now seemed completely comfortable, a hinted smile pulling at his features enjoying her expression. She was beginning to like the rare moments like these when there was no conflict. Satomi playfully attacked his sides where she found him to be the most ticklish. Sesshoumaru did his best to retreat as he giggled and tried to push her hands away but she was too quick. Satomi continued until she was able to lift him on her legs. She hadn't expected him to use the motion to attempt flying. Sesshoumaru was still too young to fly in their human form but she could feel the weight of him lift off her legs. Testing him, she brought her feet back to the ground. She watched him hover for a moment before catching him.

"Flying!"

"Yes you were flying."

"Try again?"

Atsana covered her smile as she paused with the sight of her sister and nephew.

"Satomi…what are you two doing?"

"Teaching. Can't you tell?" Satomi didn't make an attempt to sit up and look at Atsana.

Atsana couldn't help but to find the humor.

"How?"

"Sesshoumaru was holding flight lessons."

Satomi caught her pup again, finally sat up hearing her sister laugh.

"Koji and I were just going out to spar a bit. You two should join us."

Satomi and Sesshoumaru joined them but something Atsana said stood out. Sparring was never part of Atsana's thoughts or vocabulary when they were growing up. Satomi was sure her sister left such practices to her mate, the soldiers, or teachers to show Koji how to fight.

"When you say spar, you're just talking about playing right?"

"No, I mean spar."

"Doesn't his father do that?"

"Ichiro is here as much as Taisho is with you. Koji isn't much of a fighter as it is and he'll fall behind if he waits on his father. I tend to let Ichiro take credit for anything new that Koji learns though. It makes him feel better about being gone so often."

Satomi fell silent looking away from her sister. Maybe sparring was outside of Atsana's comfort zone but the loyalty to her mate's and son's images was not and that was what made _her_ the image of perfection.

Atsana glanced Satomi feeling her sister's mood shift to guilt.

"Taisho must be very proud of Sesshoumaru. There's no doubt he'll be a fine warrior. He catches onto actions very quickly."

Satomi gave her sister a quick smile, "It is pretty natural for Sesshoumaru."

Atsana nodded as the four of them shifted. Sesshoumaru and Koji immediately fell into play, running and chasing each other. Atsana huffed at the unstructured play that had now commenced since she'd been hoping to make a lesson of it but let it be. Satomi watched, concerned for a while until she was sure that Sesshoumaru wasn't taking Koji's playfulness seriously. In his true form he seemed to understand the nuances of play much better and would quickly pull back at any sign that Koji protested the force of a bite. He would wait until Koji ducked down again on his front paws, hind up and tail wagging before starting to wrestle with his cousin again. Sesshoumaru didn't hesitate to best his cousin on every attack physically but Koji was still more vocal, barking, growling, whining, and making other audible noises.

" _Satomi"_

Satomi inclined her head to her sister to show that she was listening through their thoughts as they followed their pups.

" _I know you're worried but Sesshoumaru's strength may not lie in his words, instead they lie in his actions. Koji is a talker but clearly from the way Sesshoumaru and most of the other children he's played with are able to best him in battle his strength will not be in his physical attacks. He will have to outwit his opponents. I accept that my son will never be the strongest but he can get stronger. Don't give up and more importantly, don't let Sesshoumaru see that you've given up finding his voice. An arrow will never fly straight if the bow is broken."_

" _I won't give up. I want him to be confident in his words even if he doesn't choose to use them often. But I do fear that he's already relying on me to understand what he wants without saying more than he absolutely needs to say and I don't know why."_

" _He'll come around."_

 _"Mommmmmmmmm."_

Satomi snorted at Koji's long drawn out whine for his mother as Sesshoumaru pinned him again but she was more surprised by her sister's playful jog over to the pups before making her challenge to the two of them to team up against her. Satomi shook her head trying to interpret what she was seeing. There was her older sister playing around, tail wagging like a puppy as she instigated a chase, letting Koji and Sesshoumaru catch her and pretend to attack her as she fell and rolled over in dramatic display pretending that the attacks were lending real damage. This was not the image of ladylike behavior that they'd been taught. Satomi sat down momentarily but stood back up confused and concerned that someone was watching and she was right. A few of the guards were clearly smiling and the some the ladies of the castle were giggling.

 _"Atsana, you are making a fool of yourself. Stop this!"_

Atsana huffed and rolled her eyes further pushing her little sister's limits as she exaggerated playing dead allowing her tongue to lap out of her mouth.

 _"Atsana!"_

 _"Satomi, it's okay to relax and play with the pups. They expect it."_

 _"There are people watching you act like an idiot. They'll never respect you again."_

 _"You seem to think that this is the first time my constituents have seen me play with Koji. They do the same and I could care less what they think when it comes to my pup."_

Satomi sat back as she continued to watch her sister and the pups play. She knew Atsana was right. She'd seen Taisho do the exact same thing when he'd showed up for a short lived visit and she'd found herself envious of that interaction. Even now she felt left out again watching her son enjoy the company of her sister and his cousin.

 _"Mama...?"_

Satomi gave her full attention to Sesshoumaru as he ran toward her, placing his paws against her chest before turning to get her to follow. Satomi still felt apprehensive as Sesshoumaru waited for her to move. He became persistent in his attempts, undeterred by her reluctant reaction.

" _Mama, play with us! Please? Aunt Atsy plays."_

Out of her periphery, Satomi saw Atsana look up at Sesshoumaru and that was confirmation enough that her ears hadn't deceived her. Aside from a few L's that sounded like R's and Atsana's name, Sesshoumaru had perfectly used form voice. Satomi was stunned and even more so that he was still talking.

 _"I won't bite...hard."_

She couldn't deny him and decided that Atsana was right about not caring what anyone else thought.

Satomi was overjoyed and tried to concentrate on playing but she wanted to know what triggered Sesshoumaru to talk in true form. It was possible it was easier or simply came more naturally. To humans they looked as if they were not communicating at all. Form voice allowed some demons to communicate through thoughts and Sesshoumaru always looked like he was thinking something. Was it possible he didn't know she couldn't hear his thoughts in their false human form?

* * *

 _A/N: I will work on the time it's taking me to update. I'm doing my best to keep carving out the little moments I have to enjoy writing._

 _*The idea of form voice came to me when Sesshoumaru was in battle with Magatsuhi. Jaken is thinking to himself that Sesshoumaru doesn't understand to transform from his true form to free himself from Magatsuhi because he's just a dog. When Sesshoumaru transforms to human form, he glares at Jaken. Rin confirms that for Sesshoumaru to glare at Jaken he was thinking something while Miroku makes the observation that Sesshoumaru and Jaken are somehow connected._


	11. Chapter 11

**The Bow that Breaks**

 _I don't own Inuyasha_

Chapter 11

"Sesshoumaru!"

Satomi stomped through the hall attempting to find her elusive pup. He'd been content playing with Koji while she and Atsana had caught up on the most recent events. He'd been getting along well with his cousin since the first incident and his behavior toward Koji was no longer what concerned her. As soon as Atsana decided the games were over and it was time for a bath, Koji had followed his mother without complaint but as Satomi had locked eyes with Sesshoumaru he'd backed away slowly before bolting out the door faster than she'd anticipated. Now she was on a trying hunt to get Sesshoumaru to water and the pup had no intentions of giving in, leading her on an adventure from room to room. Satomi grew tired of this new challenge and tried to keep her temper about her. She decided that Sesshoumaru could have reacted in a much worse way than simply trying to escape her. She still felt the occasional pangs of nervousness shoot through her whenever she was at odds with her child. Sesshoumaru's incident with Koji and Atsana reminded her that as much as she wanted to believe that Sesshoumaru wouldn't try to use his claws against her again, he was still only two and apologies and the memory of them could be short lived. Still, she reminded herself that if she could stand up to three bear demons at once she could certainly hold her ground with her own stubborn child.

Sesshoumaru's scent lingered in hall before getting stronger as she entered her room. Satomi raised a brow with the quirk of her lip as she crept closer to the lump underneath her covers.

"I've got you!"

Satomi pulled the covers, baffled by her catch as she held up a pillow. She pursed her lips at the cleverness of Sesshoumaru's little trick. She kept her footsteps quiet as she peaked behind the vases. The portraits and tapestries would certainly lend her no luck. The room seemed empty yet she knew her nose would not deceive her. Satomi looked toward the ceiling as she tried to figure out her child's whereabouts. A few lanterns near a corner of the room swayed gently from the ceiling but otherwise looked undisturbed. Satomi studied them for a moment, sure that Sesshoumaru could not hold flight for the amount of time she'd been in the room. Still, she knew not to put anything past Sesshoumaru. Between Taisho's strength and her will, Sesshoumaru was a little force all his own. Satomi smiled but kept quiet as she got closer, noticing small clawed fingers holding onto the frame of one of the back lanterns. His eyes were closed and she wondered if that helped her seem less present or maybe made him feel more invisible. Satomi adjusted her aim as she swung the pillow back and forth in her hand before she threw it. The pillow made contact and a startled bark escaped from the pup as he let go of the lantern and landed in his mother's arms.

Satomi took a startled breath at the prick of claws that vanished quickly as Sesshoumaru adjusted his arms around her neck to rest his head against her shoulder

"You almost got away from me…almost."

Sesshoumaru pouted quietly and Satomi noticed him turning on the big sad eyes.

"Not dirty, mama."

"You need a bath."

"Every day?"

"Every day."

"Two days?", Sesshoumaru nodded as he put up two fingers, counting them in the process.

Satomi tried not to smile as she shook her head and folded down one of his fingers.

"One and another?"

"No Sesshoumaru."

"One…one more?"

"…"

"Three?"

"…"

"Awwww, mamaaaa." Sesshoumaru buried his head back into his mother's shoulder, defeated by her silence and unyielding trek towards the baths. He didn't understand this constant need to be submerged in warm scented water. His mother seemed to think of it as some joyous occasion but to him it only meant the end of the day and no more play. It was so unnecessary.

Satomi noticed one of Atsana's soldiers hasten past them in the hall. For a moment he'd met her eyes, bowing quickly and passing nearly running. She'd paused trying to understand the odd sight. To see any of the soldiers moving at such rapid pace was strange unless something was wrong. Satomi suddenly felt a pinch in her gut, her heart starting to race and she hastened her steps. The hall suddenly seemed much longer now and she was vaguely aware of Sesshoumaru's newfound unease with her actions as he traded glances between her and the direction in which the soldier had disappeared.

Entering the baths, her suspicions were confirmed as she caught the sight of her sister. Atsana looked defeated, staring off as she sat with a letter in her hand. Koji sat next to his mother attempting to get her to attend to him as he pushed at her arm, unsure of why she seemed so distraught.

"Atsana what's wrong?!"

Her sister's expression was haggard. Un-shed tears hung in her eyes anticipating the first blink that might release them yet she continued to push them backward, fighting for the appearance of a strong mate even in the face of family.

"Ichiro…"

"What happened?!"

"Our forces are headed back this way. Taisho thinks Ichiro's wounds may be fatal. They're returning home at his request."

"…The healers can help him. In the least they are returning..."

"That's not it…"

Satomi tried to understand what her sister meant. Was her sister still trying to mask her concern for her mate?

"I don't understand. Do you not want Ichiro to come home?"

"Of course I do. But we don't have enough force…"

Atsana looked at her sister. A tear finally escaping as she swallowed the rest.

"What are you talking about?"

"They're taking the chance to come back with Ichiro but the enemy forces will be following them. I know that Taisho is making this decision for Ichiro's sake, not because Ichiro wanted it. He would never risk the danger to our family."

"Taisho must have a plan. Maybe he thinks they're close to ending the war. Maybe..."

"What plan could he possibly have? The West had exponentially more force than we do. We don't have enough men left here to make a difference. He must know that. He _has_ to know that."

Satomi nodded in agreement. She didn't know for sure if Taisho did have a plan. It wasn't unlike him to get sudden urges to act on the heart rather than on his head. If Taisho truly believed that Ichiro was going to die and his wish was to see his mate and his son one last time, he would do everything in his power to make it happen. She knew that was what Taisho himself would want too no matter how crazy she thought him to be for risking everything. If Taisho was acting on a whim then she knew that they would have no choice but to do one thing.

"We have to be prepared to fight."

"Satomi, we know nothing of fighting. We have no skills for that."

"Yes, we do."

Satomi closed her eyes as she leaned her forehead against Sesshoumaru's taking in the scent of him and attempting to calm his restlessness as she thought about the short life he'd lived and how much more was ahead of him. Putting him on his feet, she looked to Atsana again.

"It's natural for us to want to protect our children and that should be what drives us. There is no skill required in that."

"Our sons need us for their future. Who will guide them if something happens to us?"

"Our sons won't have a future if we don't try to fight! We will be dead and so will they. There is no where else to run and I know that we've never had to put our strength to use but it is there. I know that now."

Atsana took a breath as she looked at their sons and Satomi's gaze followed. Despite the bad news a small smile pulled at Satomi. Sesshoumaru's restlessness was well justified as he'd gone over to comfort Koji and was hugging him. The sight of them made her more sure that she was right about what she and her sister would have to do to keep them safe even if it meant sacrificing themselves. She had to believe that Taisho was right when he said he'd chosen a strong mate.

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for hanging in there everyone! I hope everyone's holiday season is going well so far!_


	12. Chapter 12

**The Bow that Breaks**

Chapter 12

 _I don't own Inuyasha_

"My lady, the sword you requested."

The solider bowed and left the room as Satomi nodded.

The sword lay sheathed on the table as she drew near to it. Her fingers landed gently on the sheath tracing the outside of it before gaining the courage to slide the sheath away from the blade. She'd never been trained in the art of using it but she'd watched Taisho enough, rehearsing the moves in her mind. The weight of the sword was heavier than she expected but still felt easy in her grasp. The soldier had done well with this choice. She turned the blade in her hand, practicing movements quickly as she would have little time to prepare. The messengers had given them a day at most stretching the inevitable. The candlelight reflected her shadow of an opponent as the sun set. Satomi turned the sword in hand again this time idling as she watched a smaller shadow practice similar movements that she was making. She knitted her brow trying to figure out what Sesshoumaru had in his hands that looked like her sword. Peeking over her shoulder, she smirked as Sesshoumaru jumped from the table, with the sheath in hand. He swung it again as if going after an opponent at the far end of the room, swatting at a lantern he would surely beat to death if she didn't stop him. The poor fixture wouldn't have a chance.

"Sesshoumaru, the lantern is not a worthy opponent. Do you still want to practice though?"

Sesshoumaru nodded before running toward her. Satomi placed his hands properly on the sheath as she'd seen Taisho do. She kept her hands over his to guide him through the few moves that she was confident to teach.

"You are never allowed to strike me but for the sake of practice and _only_ practice your goal is to try to make contact with me, ok?"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Ready, go!"

Satomi quickly jumped out of the way as Sesshoumaru began his attack with the sheath. Despite Sesshoumaru's age, he was fast and his speed made up for any amount of inaccuracy. Despite the fact that she was supposed to be taking their practice seriously she couldn't help but smile as Sesshoumaru beamed at her movements. She could see Sesshoumaru's joy with this practice of cat and mouse. It was the same way that Taisho had played with him for hours without any error. The determination and persistence for Sesshoumaru to win was important to him and he would stop at nothing until he'd accomplished his goal.

Sesshoumaru began to giggle as he chased after his mother. She swiftly dodged any of his attempts ducking, jumping or occasionally flipping which was the most thrilling of her movements and the most encouraging to get him to win this game. Occasionally he would get just close enough and right when he was sure that he had her she would push him back a few steps while managing to dodge a swing of the sheath.

The evening grew late and she was growing tired as their little fight waged on. Both of them would need as much rest as possible before the arrival of the bears on the heels of their soldiers. Looking to the far end of the room she allowed Sesshoumaru to finally corner her. Kneeling she waited for him to swing the sheath before catching it in her hand.

"Got you!"

"Hmm, I think I've got you."

Satomi pulled him to her and kissed his forehead as he hugged her.

"Play again?"

"Not tonight. We both need our rest."

Sesshoumaru looked up at his mother unsure of why he saw tears in her eyes.

"I hurt you?"

"No, you didn't hurt me."

"Why you sad?"

Satomi mindfully swallowed the tears. She figured it better to be honest with him rather than lie about anything. Sesshoumaru was young but he knew danger and the bear demons were no longer strangers to him.

"I have to be prepared if more of those bears come to attack us."

"You fight again?"

"I may have to."

She could see Sesshoumaru turn the thought over in his mind. She'd never asked him if he was scared or frightened by the attack. He didn't react until he'd seen her covered in blood. It was the only fear he'd shown.

"I fight too."

"No. It's too dangerous."

"But you going."

"To protect you, just as your father would."

"You come back?"

Satomi clenched at the jaw, not wanting to answer the question. She'd heard Taisho promise he'd come back on so many occasions and although he eventually did, to Sesshoumaru it seemed like an eternity. There was no promise that she could make to him that she would not reach her demise over this. She didn't have the same fighting skills or strength of her mate.

"I will try my hardest to return to you as soon as I can if I must go. I will not make a promise that can be broken."

Sesshoumaru nodded though still unhappy with the response.

"Don't cry."

Satomi caught the tear before it fell as she placed him into bed. She stared into those golden eyes that were hers before tracing the crescent on his forehead, humming quietly for him to fall asleep.

...

Sesshoumaru curled closer to his mother as the coolness of the air chilled the room. As he tried to bury himself into the fur he caught a strange scent. Sitting up he shivered recognizing where he'd smelled it before. He remained quiet as a shadowed figure crouched past the doorway. Before he was able to shake his mother awake she pulled him to her quickly maneuvering him behind her, the sword already in her hand quietly positioning them near the doorway being careful to keep out of the moon's light. Sesshoumaru peaked over his mother's shoulder as he kept his grasp tight to his mother's back should she have to move quickly. The moment the shadowed figured stepped through the door she dispensed of him quickly. The bear demon groaned and fell to his knees as she pulled the sword from his abdomen.

Satomi felt her racing heart beginning to calm as she stepped over the demon and out into the emptiness of the hall. She clenched her fangs starting to hear the same replay of screams that she'd heard in their effort to escape their home.

"Satomi!"

She turned to see her sister and nephew running toward her.

"Atsana, what's going on?! I thought Ichiro was supposed to arrive ahead of the bear demons!"

"They figured out where our forces were going and got ahead of them. A few of them have managed to slip inside but for the most part our men are still holding their ground outside."

Satomi tried to tune out the surrounding noise but instead heard Koji's whimpering as he shivered next to his mother only making her more aware that Sesshoumaru had remained completely still and quiet despite watching her deal a rather gruesome death only a moment ago.

"We have to find a safe place for Sesshoumaru and Koji. We can't take them into battle."

Atsana swallowed before nodding and leading them down a maze of hallways and stairs. Even if Satomi had wanted to remember the path she wouldn't. In order to get back to Sesshoumaru, she would have to use her sense of smell which was exactly what Atsana was using in their favor. The bear demons had a muted sense of smell and couldn't pick up the difference of beings within a room. It was what had saved Sesshoumaru and herself from being noticed when they were escaping from their home.

Two guards bowed and moved to allow Atsana access to the doors behind them. Satomi was surprised to see servants in the room but it made more sense as she noticed the wealth of the room. Much like she and Taisho, Atsana and Ichiro kept a room safe guarded that held most of their finest things, riches that only the most trusted of servants and guards were allowed to handle. Atsana spoke to one of the women, the most steady of the two and whose name she'd learned was Tomiko and the other, Mai. Atsana whispered something to Koji and kissed him as Tomiko took his hand.

Satomi was sure that Koji wasn't fully aware of the danger or why his mother was leaving him.

Satomi kneeled as she brought Sesshoumaru to face her. The pain in his eyes let her know that he was already well aware of the gravity of the situation and it made it that much harder for her say what she needed to say.

"I want you to stay here, where it's safe."

Sesshoumaru immediately clung to her in protest of being left with any of the servants. Satomi bit her lip to keep the tears from coming again.

"I have to go."

"No!"

"Sesshoumaru...!"

"NO!"

"Satomi, we don't have much time. The few men can only hold their ground for so long without us!"

Satomi swallowed as her sister's voice entered her ears.

"…I'm trying…"

"You know what's best. You said it yourself." Atsana tried to keep herself from looking Koji in the eyes as she spoke to her sister. She could see the tears on his cheeks. She was sure he was reacting to Sesshoumaru but his sobs were quiet, bearable enough to encourage herself to leave him behind.

Sesshoumaru's screams were knives to Satomi's heart. She didn't want to leave him but he would only be in harms way and this time even more so than during the attack with the three bear demons in the forest. The amount of chaos to ensue would be uncontrollable.

"I'm sorry." Satomi whispered as she pried Sesshoumaru loose. Mai showed an immediate struggle to keep the child to her as he fought to reach back to his mother.

"Mama!"

Before the trip they'd made to her sister it would have been easy to leave him in the servants hands. She remembered vividly how Sesshoumaru had willingly gone to Kaori barely batting an eye, never making a peep, never a protest for her to simply walk away. Now, he fought for her presence, her embrace, her safety and she felt the pain of it. It went against her instincts as a mother to leave him when she knew she was the only one who could truly protect him. Satomi turned a glare toward Mai as she held Sesshoumaru out of reach.

"No matter what, don't you let him go! Am I understood?!"

Despite the servant's nervous nod, Satomi knew Mai would never be able to calm Sesshoumaru despite any of her best efforts. She could only hope that the servant would be willing to endure whatever Sesshoumaru's frustration might bring.

"Satomi, come on. We have to trust that he'll be fine."

Atsana pulled Satomi toward the door as she attempted to override her senses. Sesshoumaru's pleas intensified and Satomi could feel the anger building as she turned away. Even as she heard a startled noise come from Mai, the smell of blood entering her nose she knew it was Sesshoumaru's last effort to get to her, and keep her from leaving without him. Satomi wiped away the tears as she hastened her pace alongside her sister. This war had taken them away from their children for the first and last time.

* * *

 _A/N: I know it's been a while but my health hasn't been the best and I simply couldn't focus my thoughts to writing. I do my best to never leave a fic incomplete though! :) Thanks for reading!_


	13. Chapter 13

**The Bow that Breaks**

 _I don't own Inuyasha_

Chapter 13

The stain of the blade was crimson as another bear demon dropped at her feet. She'd lost count of the numerous demons she'd brought down in their attempt to take over this castle. Her sister's soldier's were doing well to hold their ground but the bears seemed to multiply. With every head that rolled, two more appeared but she would not let them render her weak. Another bear demon sought her out in his attack. Her claws' poison had yet to diminish and she knew it would never fail her. She cracked them at the ready, letting the poison gravitate to the tips of her claws before focusing her attack straight for the throat rendering another lifeless foe. Satomi heard her sister's snarl as she dealt death to another. Satomi was sure that this battle had brought out the most feral of both of them. They were supposed to be gentle, the mothers of their children, the caretakers, the nurturers not the warrior, not the soldiers who shed blood in their wake. Yet, here they were, the last defense a line drawn between life and death. Satomi kept her sister at her back as Atsana returned the favor. It was their best chance of keeping from being attacked from behind. Satomi watched the horizon hoping for some relief but her hopes stopped short only to see more of the bear soldiers coming their way.

…

Mai turned a distressed look to Tomiko as she desperately grabbed Sesshoumaru again before he reached the door. He struggled again to free himself from her growling and attempting to bite at her hands.

"What am I to do?!"

Tomiko shook her head as Koji sniffled and buried himself against her.

The four of them were surprised by the jarring of the walls around them. Tomiko and Mai assumed that some of the soldiers had shifted to their true forms too closely to the castle. Another quake of the walls around them brought down a few of the lanterns, a candle overturning and setting aflame one of the tapestries.

Sesshoumaru could hear Koji cry out, fearful of the noise and Tomiko's quick movement toward the door to send one of the soldiers to get water. The dim lighting of the room contrasted the flames as Sesshoumaru picked up the retreating scent of his mother as the door remained cracked and awaiting one of the soldiers' return as Mai and Tomiko attempted to contain the flame. His hand still lay in Mai's grasp but he was aware that her concern was with dousing the flame as the soldier returned with a bucket of water. Sesshoumaru caught his mother's scent, stronger this time as the door was fully open. Looking between Mai's hand and the door the choice was easy. He'd heard her cry out as he snatched his hand from hers. Sprinting toward the doorway he'd forgotten about the other soldier who appeared to stop him. He'd never be able to pass him. Without thinking twice Sesshoumaru shifted, the ceiling high enough to accommodate him but the confines of the walls only held until the frame of the doorway broke and the soldier scrambled to move to keep from being trampled.

He could hear the soldier screaming for him to stop as he closed the distance to the gate separating the safe room hall from the rest of the castle. He shifted again as he reached the gate. The bars were closely spaced but would not deter him from trying to get through. Sesshoumaru looked back at the soldier who was gaining ground before reaching through the bars. The fit was tight and for a moment he was afraid he was stuck. He fought back the fear as he wriggled and twisted to get himself through. He felt the soldier grab his foot as he fell to the other side.

"Prince Sesshoumaru…return to the safe room at once! Those are your mother's orders!"

"No! Let go!"

The soldier gritted his teeth in an effort to hold onto Sesshoumaru but was well aware of what the child was capable of. His fears were confirmed as Sesshoumaru looked him in the eyes, growled and raised his claws at the offending hand that grasped his ankle.

The soldier released him at the swipe of claws.

"You disobey your mother's orders!"

Sesshoumaru huffed at the soldier's words. As far as he was concerned, his mother was in danger.

Her scent led him down quiet halls. Further away he could hear the growls of soldiers, clashing swords, and roars of bear and dog demons in their true form. The smell of fire dulled his senses as he reached an exit. He peered out over the castle grounds swallowing at the sight of chaos, dead soldiers littering the field, battling the enemy, the blood stained ground leaving behind a memory of green grass and flowers. The earth shook under his feet as a bear demon in true form fell to the ground followed by the landing of one of the dog soldiers in form. He was unnoticed by the soldier as he tucked himself back into a corner before peaking again. He scanned the grounds but could not find his mother. She was further away than he had hoped.

…

Satomi growled her distaste as she choked one of the bear soldiers before throwing him into another as he attempted to attack her from behind. She scanned her surroundings in an attempt to find her sister but the second wave of bears had required them to distance themselves from each other in an attempt to cover greater area. She caught her breath as she wiped a bloodied hand against her dress and pulled the sword from the ground in time to take down another enemy. Her muscles ached and she could feel the tremble of fatigue. She shook it away as she heard her sister's scream. Running toward it she found Atsana under the paw of one of the bears attempting to fight her way out but unable to shift.

Satomi quickly shifted as she attacked. This particular demon was stronger than the ones that she had faced. The markings along his shoulders and chest were familiar to her. As she continued to defend herself she realized why she knew them. This was the bear demon's general, Tsuyo. Satomi did her best not to panic. It didn't make sense that he was here. The general was the last line of defense. Satomi jumped back as he took another swipe at her. She tried not to let her thoughts cloud her judgment but she couldn't help but think that this was part of Taisho's plan. Was this the last of the bear demon's forces? Had Taisho needed a dead end and the few men that were left here to solidify the win? Even so, where were they?

" _Your lord has fallen!"_

Satomi was caught off guard as the bear general faced her down taking his time to round her, taunting.

" _Your lies are fruitless. Taisho lives!"_

" _You're so confident in the dog demon, even when he allows his bitch to finish what he started?"_

Satomi snarled at the attack.

" _He knew I would be more than enough to finish you Tsuyo!"_

" _So convincing my lady. Just like your sister."_

Satomi glanced Atsana, aware that her sister was alive but badly injured.

" _My sister and I fight with honor, unlike you!"_

" _Honor will mean nothing when you're dead."_

Tsuyo barreled into an attack. Satomi moved quickly to get out of his way but he was faster than his soldiers and more skilled as he rounded on her landing claws at her back. Finding her feet she attempted an attack at his throat but came up empty as he knocked her back. Digging her claws into the ground she stopped herself. Each of her attacks seemed lifeless against Tsuyo. The damage inflicted upon her body mounted as she continued to try make attempts. Each successful attack on Tsuyo seemed to leave her with twice the injury. Blood stained her fur as it dripped from a wound in her shoulder. She struggled to put weight through the arm but masked it to keep herself balanced against Tsuyo's next attack. Tsuyo's snarls became more menacing, threatening to rip her apart. Satomi looked for any weak points and she was finding none. He was built to sustain any damage that her fangs or claws could possibly render. Her thinner frame was meant for speed and at the moment she didn't even have that remaining. Satomi was out of time to think as Tsuyo forced her to defend herself head on, wrestling for a position that would keep her from trying to fight pound for pound. Satomi struggled to free herself, Tsuyo's weight crushing her slowly as she fell under his claws. She held off his multiple attempts to get her neck between his fangs and eventually he'd settled for clamping them into her already injured shoulder. Her roar didn't seem to match the internal scream that she was sure would have been heard for miles if she'd been in human form. The chaos around her became quiet, movements of soldiers turned to slow motion. She scanned her surroundings, trying to shake the dazed feeling but noticed the number of soldiers had increased, symbols and armor of the West multiplied and she prayed she wasn't dreaming _._

" _They're here._ _It's over Tsuyo! You've lost the war and this will be your grave."_

Despite her pain, Satomi was satisfied with Tsuyo's realization that he himself would not leave this place alive. His confidence waning to panic. He would never know how close Taisho was to ending him now.

 _"Even so, I will take you with me!"_

Satomi held her breath prepared to reach her end knowing that Sesshoumaru was safe. It was what she'd prepared herself...him, for. She closed her eyes unable to defend herself any longer as Tsuyo moved to end her life. She was startled by his roar of pain until she opened her eyes. Every emotion ran through her body as Sesshoumaru kept his fangs buried into the back of Tsuyo's neck. The pup was too small for him to reach, the poison making its way in through every avenue of claws and fangs but Sesshoumaru wouldn't have long before Tsuyo figured how to remove him and possibly kill him in the same move. Despite her body's protest, her emotions were enough to move her and Tsuyo's neck was exposed. She wasted no time letting the poison flow back into her claws and struck fast and deep leaving the bear general stunned and voiceless. Satomi shifted back to her human form as did Sesshoumaru and Tsuyo. Satomi fell to her knees struggling to keep Sesshoumaru from trying to defend her and keeping the sword at her hand in front of them. Tsuyo stumbled toward them, grasping at his neck in a half dead effort he pulled his own sword. The words he tried to speak were garbled as he raised it to bring down on them. At the last moment Satomi pulled Sesshoumaru to her to protect him, not from the sword but from the sight as the end of a blade pierced Tsuyo's abdomen, the sword turning immediately and cutting him into two distinct sections. Satomi's grasp loosened on Sesshoumaru as she momentarily locked eyes with Taisho before the world around her faded.

"Mama!"

* * *

 _A/N: Taking things day by day. Thank you for sticking with me and continuing to read and review. A little more to come. Peace, love, and happiness!_


	14. Chapter 14

**The Bow that Breaks**

 _I don't own Inuyasha_

Chapter 14

Sesshoumaru held onto his father as he carried his mother back inside the castle, finding a room where the healers could tend to her wounds. Taisho directed his other soldiers to round up the wounded to be treated.

Sesshoumaru curled next to his mother as he alternated his attention to the sound of her heart beat and the chaos that began to settle down around them. He'd watched his father give orders, the soldiers moving in a less frantic manner. It took some time before he heard one of the soldiers return to his father.

 _"_ They've conceded and are retreating. The war is over my lord."

Taisho laid a hand on the soldier's shoulder as he nodded.

A woman came over and kneeled at Satomi's side smiling gently at Sesshoumaru. Satomi winced as the woman applied pressure to her shoulder to stop the bleeding.

"Stop it!"

Sesshoumaru batted the woman's hands away.

"Your mother needs my help. Do you not want her to heal?"

Sesshoumaru laid his head back against his mother's chest his question muffled against her.

"She's dying?"

"She won't if you let me help her."

The healer hesitated for a moment to pull back the sheets as Sesshoumaru seemed fixed on her movements and his mother's reactions. She thought better of it before summoning Taisho over to assist her.

"My lord, the lady's wounds are deep and the prince is young. I fear he will not understand what needs to be done. The healing is not initially an easy process for most to bear quietly."

"Understandable. Sesshoumaru come with me."

Sesshoumaru remained still and Taisho could see worry surface in his child as he looked up at him.

"Mama's hurt. Stay."

"The healer will make her better and she'll be fine. Come on."

Sesshoumaru shook his head as he focused back on his mother. Taisho was a bit surprised by the reaction. Sesshoumaru rarely disobeyed him. Still, he tried to understand what his son and his mate had been through in the last few weeks. The messengers had reported to him that Satomi and Sesshoumaru had had to escape from their home and travel here for refuge. The trip would not have been a short one and Satomi most likely had to fight to get to her sister. Even then, their struggle was not done. He knew that sending notice ahead of their arrival was a risk and he had not planned for Satomi and Atsana to put themselves in the midst of battle but he knew there was a possibility. Satomi's father had made it clear that she was not the traditional lady, taking to watching fight training outside her window rather than concerning herself with more feminine things. A fighter was in her and when the time came he knew that she would use her ability. Her strength and stubbornness was what drew him to her as a mate but he kept from admitting that the same qualities that he admired did not lend him to believe she would be the most fit to be a mother. His concerns were initially being proven as Satomi started to distance herself from Sesshoumaru but seeing his son so attached to Satomi now told him that was no longer the case. Whatever they had gone through had shown Sesshoumaru that his mother was irreplaceable, that she was more than capable of being the mother that he needed and wanted.

Taisho kneeled for a moment next to them. He rested his hand on Sesshoumaru's back as he kissed Satomi's forehead. Sesshoumaru sat up and stared into his mother's face hopeful as she took a deep breath in response to the contact. Sesshoumaru frowned as she only seemed to settle without opening her eyes. Sesshoumaru looked back at his father expectantly before tapping his knee.

Taisho raised his brows.

"Kiss her again."

"Sesshoumaru…"

"Daddy, kiss her! Hurry!"

Taisho sighed before kissing his mate again. Satomi's reaction was the same and Sesshoumaru was convinced that if he did it enough she would open her eyes.

"Again?"

"Why don't you try it?"

Sesshoumaru quickly kissed his mother's cheek before watching her expression. Her eyes remained closed but a small smile pulled at her lips. Another breath settled her expression and Sesshoumaru turned back to his father seemingly puzzled.

Taisho inwardly smiled at Sesshoumaru's attempt to wake his mother. It would be hard for him to explain that Satomi was simply in a hibernation state to help her body heal. Scents, sounds, and contact could still be smelled, heard, and felt but it was hard for her to act on the painless. He was surprised that she could even manage a smile but maybe she was attempting to set Sesshoumaru at ease.

"Daddy?"

"Let her rest Sesshoumaru. It will only take longer if we continue to interrupt her and the healer."

Sesshoumaru pulled back slightly, wanting to stay with his mother as Taisho picked him up. He quickly relented the refusal as he heard a low growl escape from his father, warning him not to put up a fight. He buried his head into his father's shoulder, low whines escaping but quieting as he felt his father's hand against his back.

"Lord Taisho"

Sesshoumaru immediately turned to see the soldiers accompanied by Mai, Tomiko and Koji.

Taisho found it odd that Sesshoumaru let out an audible gasp.

"Please forgive us my lord!"

"For what?"

"The Lady Satomi left us in charge of keeping your son safe. We did our best my lord. We became distracted by a fire and were attempting to put out the flames but he escaped us despite our best efforts! Please…we did not mean to let your son run into the dangers…"

Taisho stopped the soldier before he could continue. He wasn't sure how Sesshoumaru had wound up on the battlefield. He assumed his son had possibly been taken or Satomi had had no other choice but to keep Sesshoumaru with her. He knew Satomi would never put their son in danger unless the circumstances were dire. The matter had been pushed aside with the satisfaction that he'd arrived in time to save his family. But now hearing that Sesshoumaru had intentionally escaped from a place of safety left him on edge. Taisho kneeled as he put Sesshoumaru down to face him.

"Is what the soldier says true?"

"…"

"Sesshoumaru?"

Taisho's mouth pressed into a line as Sesshoumaru continued to try and avoid giving him an answer but the unshed tears hanging in his son's eyes was telling on him.

"Was there any damage done?"

The soldiers and servants looked between each other unsure of what to say but Koji nodded quietly as Sesshoumaru growled at him.

"Well, while the rest of you try to figure out the answer, the two children in the room seem to have one. Show me."

Sesshoumaru lingered at a distance behind his father stopping occasionally to lean against the wall, stalling, as they entered the safe room hall. He could already see some of the damage to the walls further down. It only seemed to worsen as they entered the safe room or what was remaining of the room.

Taisho assessed the damage noting the shattered wood of the doorway which was no longer a doorway but instead a gaping, jagged hole, the walls standing but shaky, the burned portion of the room, claw marks deep into the grain of the floor, portraits unrecognizable.

"Sesshoumaru, did you do this?"

Sesshoumaru looked up at his father and reluctantly shook his head but changing his mind as his father continued to stare him down.

"Not...all..."

"Why did you disobey your mother?"

"…"

Taisho's patience began to feign at his son's silence.

"Do you not understand that your mother left you here to keep you safe? She was sacrificing herself to keep you alive and that sacrifice would have been in vain if you'd been killed. Yet, you disobeyed her anyway. Why?!"

Taisho relented as he heard Sesshoumaru's explanation. The words were few, small, and a bit broken up through the sobs but he meant them. Taisho found himself speechless only able to hug his son to him. Sesshoumaru's reasoning behind leaving had nothing to do with purposefully disobeying his mother, it had nothing to do with not knowing the weight of her sacrifice. In fact he may have understood it better than most because even at his young age he was willing to do the same for her.

Taisho wiped the tears from Sesshoumaru's cheeks as he spoke to him again.

"As your punishment you must do one thing."

"What?"

"Tell your mother what you told me. Enough?"

Sesshoumaru nodded as he hugged his father.

"I miss you."

"As I did you."

Over the next few days, Taisho watched his son lay at his mother's side, waiting quietly and letting the healer tend to her. He'd checked on Satomi's sister and though still a bit shaken, Atsana had managed to get back on her feet to Koji's reassurance. Ichiro's fate still laid in the hands of the healers but his condition was at least improving and they were optimistic of his recovery.

Sesshoumaru noticed the sunset lingering for a third time, the disappointment rising knowing that his father would not let him stay through the night. He curled closer to his mother wanting to stay, wanting her to wake up, wanting her to say something…anything.

"Sesshoumaru, come on. It's time to go."

Taisho stood at the doorway as Sesshoumaru held to his mother a few moments longer. He'd wanted to wait until his mother was awake to tell her what he'd said to his father but he tried the words anyway to see how she would respond. Even saying the words out loud her eyes remained closed and he got up to go to his father.

"Let him stay Taisho. He's been the perfect company."

Taisho smirked as Satomi sat up and Sesshoumaru ran back to hug her.

She couldn't help but pull him to her despite the wounds as she kissed his forehead.

"I heard every word you said. I love you too."

* * *

 _A/N: I hope you've enjoyed this story thus far. As always I thank you for reading and reviewing!_


	15. Chapter 15

**The Bow that Breaks**

 _I don't own Inuyasha_

Chapter 15

Satomi looped her arm into Taisho's as they made their way West. She sighed lightly at Taisho's lift of brow as he kept his attention on Sesshoumaru as the child ran ahead.

"Something is different about you."

"The war is over. Sesshoumaru gets to have you back home. That's what's different."

"No, that's not it."

"…?"

"You've changed a great deal and so has he. The two of you seem easier around each other, happier."

Satomi shook her head, somewhat disappointed as she spoke again.

"It took true danger for me to realize just how important I was to Sesshoumaru. I regret that I was being selfish before and all he wanted was my attention, to show him that I wanted to be there for him, that I could and would protect him. I thought that he hated me but he was angry with me for not being enough when you weren't there. It makes sense now but it didn't before."

"It did baffle me how two beings so alike could be so opposed."

"You think Sesshoumaru is like me?"

"He's stubborn and he is not afraid for the fight. Instead he hungers it as do you."

"I have no place in battle Taisho."

"Your happiness lives in this moment but it will die the moment you step foot in the West if I ask you to be only a mother."

"I will serve my place in the West and I will do so faithfully."

"I have no doubt of that. Even so, I have no intention of taking away from you what you enjoy. Sesshoumaru can learn from you as well."

She stopped with Taisho as he pulled the sword from his sash that she'd used during the fight.

"I remember seeing you protecting yourself and Sesshoumaru with this sword as I arrived. I wished in that moment it had the capability to shield the two of you. Instead you were our son's shield. You should learn how to properly wield it. I never want the sword to be turned against you. So I had it forged for you and only you to have the ability to use it as a weapon. I want to leave it in your possession for now."

Taisho placed the sword in her hands.

"When the time comes, I'll have it reforged with part of Tetsusaiga and Sesshoumaru will be it's heir."

"What of Tetsusaiga itself?"

Taisho smirked

"I have a feeling the pup won't need it. His power will most likely surpass it and he'll seek something greater. But if he continues with that stubborn streak of his he'll most certainly need Tenseiga."

Satomi took the sword in her hands feeling the balance of it.

"Thank you. He'll always be safe."

"I have no doubt."

Taisho turned his attention back to his son who was currently making a face at the butterfly that decided to take up temporary residence on his nose before flying away. He even decided to wave at it.

"Bye, butterfly."

"I'm pleased to hear him speaking more."

Satomi laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"He's been talking to us for quite some time. We just weren't listening."

"How so?"

Taisho seemed shocked at the realization that Sesshoumaru wasn't behind, in fact, quite a bit ahead of his age at being able to use form voice and use it well but he did need more confidence to use the words in human form so that they could hear him.

"Clever child."

"Clever indeed. And his flying skills aren't all that bad either."

…

Sesshoumaru ran toward the gate, a few of the soldiers taken off guard and bowing quickly as they hustled to step aside noticing their lord and lady at a bit of a distance. Sesshoumaru scanned the courtyard quickly as a few of the servants smiled and gave a nod of the head as one of them pointed toward the gardens.

As he entered the gardens they were quiet, void of any of the servants. His hopes beginning to fade as he sat among the flowers. Satomi frowned, finally catching up to her son and seeing his station. She knew exactly who Sesshoumaru was looking for although Taisho seemed thrown off by the excitement.

"Well, if you two aren't a sight for these old eyes…"

"Kari!" Sesshoumaru turned to see Kaori as she embraced him.

"My lady it is good to see you alive and well."

Satomi nodded as she returned the words to the faithful servant.

"Did you heed your mother all of this time?"

"I think…" Sesshoumaru nodded but then shook his head before nodding again and looking back at his mother to confirm the answer.

"Well, we have come a long way. So overall it's a yes."

"It would seem so. The north wing where you and my lord reside was not damaged and we have rebuilt much in your absence. Please excuse me as I get things ready.

…

Satomi focused on the glow of the moonlight before her eyes landed on the small ball pushed to the corner. The last time she'd been in this room, Sesshoumaru had been playing with the ball before the soldier came to alert them of the danger inside the castle. She'd fled with Sesshoumaru on her back and him counting on her every step of the way to keep him safe. She didn't think twice about putting herself in the middle of three bear demons when they threatened her pup. Even a war didn't stop her from sacrificing herself. Satomi couldn't help notice the change in Sesshoumaru when he recognized the pain inflicted by the enemy as the same that his claws caused. But she learned something about herself too. So much of Sesshoumaru's behavior was the result of her lack of interest in being close, treating him like he wasn't hers when she constantly left him to the servants. It was a display of weakness leading Sesshoumaru to believe that she wasn't worthy. She hated to admit it but Taisho had been right to push her to keep Sesshoumaru close. Initially she'd thought it would be a failure when Sesshoumaru continued to lash out at her but neither one of them knew how to trust each other or react to the change and maybe the bear demons had done them a favor by forcing them into a journey that put them in their rightful roles. For that, she was grateful and she was beginning to think that being a mother wasn't such a bad thing. Closing her eyes, she relaxed closing the space to her mate. Even in his sleep Taisho radiated safety. It would be the first time she could finally sleep soundly.

"Mama…"

 _Almost_. Satomi pretended to be asleep hoping Taisho would wake up. She felt her mate shift with a grumble that sounded more like he was being stepped on.

"Sesshou…"

Taisho quieted again before continuing to rest like a comfortable rock. Satomi cracked her eyes noticing Sesshoumaru staring at her from halfway over his father.

"What is it?"

"I sleep here?"

"Why didn't you ask your father?"

"He's sleeping. Please?" Sesshoumaru reached both hands out to her.

Satomi didn't hesitate to take him to her. Instead of claws, his new weapon seemed to lie in how he used his eyes.

"Just for tonight."

"kay."

As Sesshoumaru rested against her she felt the familiarity return from the last few weeks, the comfort of knowing her child was safe. Satomi kissed the crescent on his forehead realizing that she should cherish the moments of her son's youth. He would only be a child for so long and who knew what the future would hold.

End

* * *

 _A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. I'm always thinking of more plots for Sesshoumaru and Co so there will most likely be more stories in the future. Peace, Love, and Happiness!_


End file.
